The New Classmates
by Marorin5
Summary: It is Chi-Chi's last year in high school! She is excited for finally leaving school. Like most years, new classmates arrived to the school. However, this time, they are not the average students. They are the Z-Fighters; the Earth's greatest warriors, and their leader would change her life forever in ways she never thought possible. A story co-written with gotrixisgreat99. R&R!
1. New Classmates Arrive

**Hello, lovely people who have arrived to this story! How are y'all?! xD**

**Well, my friend—gotrixisgreat99—and I—Marorin5—have decided to combine our crazy ideas into one high school story that is right here! Yay! :D And don't worry for our other stories—we are still working on them, we promise! XD**

**ANYWAYS. This is, as you've all guessed, a high school story. BUT, we want to make our version unique and we're sure our story is something new and entertaining! We are really having fun writing this, so we hope that you also have fun reading this!**

**So, this story will have Canon couples, because they rock. And the main one will be Goku/Chi-Chi. Why? Well, because I love them. xD Gotrix doesn't like them as much as I do, but that won't stop him from writing this with me! :P **

**So, without further ado, let's go into the chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**The New Classmates**

_By gotrixisgreat99 and Marorin5_

* * *

A beautiful girl, with pale skin, black eyes and long, smooth black hair sighed as she walked through her school's corridor. She did not want to be there. Yesterday, at this same hour, she was sleeping comfortably in her bed. Today, she was already up and ready for the first day of school. Oh, how she hated first days of school. If it was up to her, first days would not exist. Heck, _school _would not exist! But since it was not up to her, it existed, and there she was!

_'At least this is the last year,' _she thought. _'You can do this, Chi-Chi.' _

Chi-Chi glanced around. She saw how the other students greeted and hugged each other. While no-one was exactly happy about having to come to class again, they were all excited to see each other again. _'Even though they probably all saw each other during summer,' _Chi-Chi mused quietly. This would be just like past years. She would just sit there, listening to the exciting summer stories her classmates shared. Oh, she had a great summer too, alright. But, still, it did not really compare to her classmate's. They probably had gotten together on summer, hanging out, going to clubs, meeting new people. That was not her case.

Quietly, she entered her new classroom, and saw her classmates—all familiar faces. Was there not anyone new? _'I was kind of hoping someone else would come,'_ she thought. She put her backpack on a desk, near the other girls' desks, and walked to the group. She smiled a little. "Hi guys," she said, somewhat quietly. Honestly, she did not know why she was still quiet. She had been with the same people for years, yet she always spoke to them like that—quietly. It was not anything like when she spoke to her father or her servants. Why was it different?

A girl, who heard Chi-Chi's quiet greeting, turned and smiled. "Hi, Chi-Chi." After greeting Chi-Chi, she turned her attention back to the group's conversation. Chi-Chi decided to do the same. It really was like last year. She was there, silently listening to her classmate's stories. They were all talking excitedly about what they did. Where did they go, with whom, how much fun did they have, how many guys did they kiss in one night.

Honestly, Chi-Chi did not understand the point of that. Was there a kissing competition among girls that they had to go smooch random guys all in one night? And was it really necessary to drink alcohol until they dropped and to smoke to have fun? She did not think so, but she knew her classmates did not think that way. She knew they had been drinking for a while—since they were around fourteen, if she was not wrong. She still did not see the point.

She was probably the definition of saint. After all, being seventeen-year-old, she did not drink, she did not smoke, she did not go to parties too much (unless she was invited), and she had never, ever kissed a boy in her life. Never! She had a very romantic view of love. Chi-Chi wanted her first kiss to be with the man she loved, the man that would be her boyfriend. But, not some random guy she had never met! She would not know what to do! She hoped she would meet a man, fall in love with him, marry, and they would start a family together. It was probably very cheesy and romantic, but it was her dream.

Up to now, she had never like _liked _someone. Sure, she had seen guys whom she thought were hot, but she had never had any feelings—romantic feelings—for a boy. Not ever! Her friends always said it was very weird she had never had a crush in her life. They thought something was wrong with her. Sometimes, she wondered that too.

Although she could not really call her friends actual _friends. _Oh, sure, they were nice and they let her hang around with them, but they were only people she could pass the time with. They were only people she hung out with at school. The only times she talked to them when they were not at school it was when there was a test or an assignment—she, having the best average out of the whole class, was the one responsible that could help everyone with school work. They were not people she could trust with private things. They were not people she could actually be herself with. She did not know why. It was like if there was a mental barrier preventing her from being friends with the other girls. They were not compatible, it seemed.

She had been somewhat hoping for someone new to arrive—hopefully a girl—because that person might be the friend she was looking for. But she did not see any new faces. She was not sure if there were going to be new people at all! Chi-Chi sighed. It seemed no-one new was going to arrive—and even if they did, she could not know if they would be her friends. After all, people tended to follow the crowd. And even she had to admit she did that too, sometimes. Although she was not like her classmates, she did sometimes follow the crowd, trying to fit in. She was not sure she would be able to befriend the new guys—if there were even new classmates for her to meet.

But she could always hope.

* * *

"So, this is our school, huh?" a handsome young man, around seventeen-year-old, with wild, spiky black hair and black eyes said as his eyes glanced around the huge building standing in front of him and his friends. He, along with a short, no-nosed bald man; a man with scars on his face and his hair tied up in a ponytail; a beautiful turquoise-haired woman with pretty blue eyes; a blue haired woman with big, blue eyes; a tall, three-eyed bald man; a short, pale-skinned man with red cheeks; a boy, around fifteen-year-old with black, spiky hair tied in a little ponytail; and a fifteen-year-old girl, with black, spiky long hair, and black eyes, stood before the huge school that was before them.

"Yep," the short, no-nosed bald man confirmed as he, too, glanced the building in wonder.

"I can't believe we're here," the man with scars on his face, and with long black hair tied up in a ponytail, commented. "I mean, I've never been to school before. And I never thought I would. Why are we here again?"

"Because," the beautiful turquoise haired woman, with pretty blue eyes began, "it's mandatory. We have to get graduated from school if we actually want to be something in our lives."

"Why would you even need to graduate, Bulma?" the short, bald man asked. "I mean, you're the heiress of Capsule Corporation. It's not like you need second options."

"My Dad wanted me to graduate," the turquoise haired woman, named Bulma, said. "Besides, my sister graduated from university when she was sixteen. Thanks to that, she is somewhat insecure. I don't want that to happen to me. I want to be like normal teenagers. You know, not graduate early."

"Well, that makes sense if you ask me," the blue-haired woman, standing beside Bulma, said.

"I guess," the tall, three-eyed man said.

"I still think it's stupid," the fifteen-year-old girl muttered. "Do we really have to be here, Brother?" she asked to the spiky haired man.

"You know we have to, Sis," he replied. "Mom wants us to study here, remember?"

"But I don't wanna!" the youngest of the two siblings whined.

"Well, I don't want either, and yet I'm here," the fifteen-year-old boy said, joining the siblings' conversation. "In fact, it was _your _mom who convinced my mom that I should come to this school." He sighed. "How did she do that?"

"Dunno," the girl's brother shrugged and then laughed. "Mom has powers, I guess."

"She does," the youngest girl in the group agreed.

"Uh, hey," the man with the scar began, glancing to his watch. "It's gonna be 8 soon. Shouldn't we be going to our class already?"

"Sure, Yamcha," the wild, spiky black haired young man agreed with a shrug. "Let's just get this over with."

The group of teenagers all nodded and walked into the school. They walked calmly, chatting among themselves as they did. Some of the students who saw them gasped, recognizing them instantly. How could they not? Those teenagers were celebrities. The group just ignored the excited whispers around them as they walked towards the principal's office.

When they got to the principal's office, they knocked the door, and a voice that sounded like that of a middle aged woman told them to come in. There was indeed a middle aged woman sitting behind a neatly arranged desk. She smiled at the group of teenagers. "How may I help you?"

"Um, well, we're the new students," Bulma said. "We came here so that you could tell us about our class and schedule and all. I mean, we have a general idea, but we were told we should still come here to understand more."

"Oh, I see," the woman smiled. "You came to the right place. I can help you with that. Which grade should you be in?"

"12th grade, miss," Bulma said. She was the smartest of the group and the one who understood most about this school, so the group let her do the talking. "Well, all of us should, except these two." She signalized to the two fifteen-year-olds in the group. "They're in 10th grade."

"Oh, 12th and 10th grade," the woman chuckled. She grinned at the seventeen-year-old teenagers. "Last year, huh? I bet you're happy." She then smiled at the two younger kids. "Tenth grade is a fun year, too. You don't have to worry." She looked at the group. "It seems you all know each other. Were you on the same school?"

"Uh, no," Bulma replied, shaking her head. "We weren't in a school before. We were… homeschooled, you could say. But, yeah, we do know each other. We're all good childhood friends."

The secretary blinked. "Oh, is that so?" She smiled. "Well, you won't be alone since you know each other. That's good. Usually, new students are very nervous when they get here because they don't know who they will meet."

"I don't blame them," the blue-haired woman said. "I would be very nervous if I was alone too."

"Unless you were in your other form," the short, bald man commented with a grin. "If that was the case, you wouldn't be nervous at all, Launch."

Launch giggled. "I guess I wouldn't."

"Okay, I'll need your names to fill you in this list of new students," the secretary said, pointing at the computer. "Give first your surname, and then your name, please. We'll begin with the tenth graders."

The two nodded and said their names; first the girl and then the boy.

"Son Tanip."

"Kon Mato."

The secretary nodded and she typed the names in. "Those are nice names. You're now part of 10th grade B." She smiled. "Now, it's time for the twelfth graders. Give me your surnames and names, in that order, please."

The teenagers nodded and began giving their names. First was the tall bald man with three eyes; then was the short pale man with red cheeks; then Launch; then Yamcha; then the short bald man; then Bulma; then the man with the wild, unruly black hair.

"Shinhan Tien."

"Ketsuki Chiaotzu."

"Kushami Launch."

"Sanzo Yamcha."

"Sornut Krillin."

"Briefs Bulma."

"Son Goku."

By the time they finished listing their names, the secretary was looking at them as if she had just seen the greatest thing in the world right in front of her eyes. The teenagers blinked, looking at each other with doubtful, questioning glances.

"Err… are you… okay?" Goku asked slowly.

"Oh my God," she whispered. "I know you!" she exclaimed, startling the teens. "I know who you are! You're famous people!" She pointed at Bulma. "You're the heiress of Capsule Corporation! And you boys… you've participated in World Martial Arts Tournaments!" She pointed at Goku. "You're the Champion!"

"Uh, yeah…" Goku replied.

"That's right!" Tanip chirped with a grin. She was obviously proud of her older brother for being the World Martial Arts Champion.

"I can't believe it! I never thought we'd have famous people at our school!" The secretary was grinning excitedly. "Everyone knows about you. You'll probably be the most popular group in this school! Just give it some few weeks."

"As much as I love the idea of being famous and all, wouldn't that be, I don't know, not good?" Krillin asked. "I mean, if we're really that well-known, then we won't be getting any peace for now on!"

Goku shrugged. "We'll live with it. Just ignore 'em. They'll get used to us at some point and we'll get our space. It ain't like we haven't been the center of attention before."

"That's true," Yamcha said.

It was actually true. Ever since they began competing on the World Martial Arts Tournament and began being known, there was always someone that stared at them. They really were famous. People did not know all about them, of course—they had some secrets that would not be good for the general public to know—but they did know things like their names, ages, personalities, relatives, etc. They all had official fan clubs on the Internet. Even Oolong and Puar had their own little fan base. Everyone on their group was a celebrity. They probably were so caught up in their own world they did not notice how well-known they were in the outside world.

"I am sure they will get used to you," the secretary said. She seemed to have calmed down a little, but she was obviously still very excited at the fact there were famous people at her school. "You just have to try and fit in."

The group of friends glanced at each other and nodded. "We'll try," Goku said.

The woman smiled. "Good. Now, let me explain to you the rules…"

* * *

Chi-Chi glanced around her class. The head teacher was talking to them about school's rules. She sighed. _'I've heard this same speech all the years in school.' _But there was something that called her attention. There were free desks. Seven free desk in total. But why? There should not be any free desks unless… unless there were new people. There were new classmates? _Seven_ new classmates? She thought only three new classmates could enter per class! But then again, four people did leave the school last year, so four of the new people should be filling those gaps and the other three would be taking the new classmate's places. It made sense. But then again, she could not know if it was true.

The teacher continued with his speech until there was a knock on the door. Then the door opened revealing a beautiful turquoise haired girl with a group of other teens behind her. Chi-Chi heard some of her classmates gasp when they saw her. Even the teacher looked bewildered. _'Is she famous or something?' _Chi-Chi took a closer look. She really did seem familiar. _'I think I've seen her before, but where?'_

"She's Bulma Briefs, the heiress of Capsule Corporation!" she heard one of her classmates whisper excitedly.

_'What?' _She looked at Bulma again and gasped. _'That's why I've heard of her before!' _

"Uh, hi!" Bulma said. "We're," she signalized to herself and the others who were outside with her, "the new students. This is our class, isn't it? 12th grade C? Because I will _murder_ you guys if we've got it wrong!" She glared at the people behind her, and Chi-Chi realized that last phrase was directed to them.

"Uh…" The teacher shook his head out of his daydream and read the list of new students. "Yes, this is your class, 12th grade C." _'I hadn't realized the new students were famous. No wonder their names were familiar. How could I have not realized it?' _"So, um, come inside and introduce yourselves, guys!"

"Okay!" Bulma turned to the people behind her. "Let's go, guys!"

She and her friends entered the classroom. Now all the boys gasped. They knew those other guys. But how could they not? They were participants of the World Martial Arts Tournament! They were all finalists. The Champion was standing right in front of them!

Chi-Chi could not stop staring at one of the guys standing in front of her. He looked so handsome. He had spiky, black, wild cool hair and a charming smile. She had never seen someone so _hot _in her whole entire life!

"Alright, my name is Bulma Briefs," Bulma said. "I guess you've heard of me if you've heard of Capsule Corporation. I am the heiress after all." She noticed some boys looking at her dazed and she smirked. "I hey, I know I'm pretty, but you'll have to contain yourselves! I've got a boyfriend, you know?"

The boys pouted.

Bulma giggled and turned to the blue-haired girl standing beside her. "Now it's your turn now, Launch!"

Launch smiled and stepped forwards. "Well, my name is Launch Kushami. It's nice to meet you all. And, oh! Before I forget… if I sneeze, I'll turn into a blonde, violent, short tempered girl, until I sneeze again and turn back to how I am now. Just so that you don't get surprised when it happens!" Launch giggled at the bewildered and doubting faces of her classmates. "I know it sounds hard to believe, but you will when you see it happen."

Yamcha stepped forwards. "Alright! I think it's my turn now." He smiled. "My name is Yamcha Sanzo. If you like martial arts, then you might know about me and my friends." The boys cheered and Yamcha chuckled. "Yeah, I see you do. Oh, by the way…" He glared at the guys that gazed at Bulma. "…Bulma's my girlfriend!"

The boys pouted again.

Krillin chuckled. "Good one, Yamcha."

Goku shook his head and smiled. Chi-Chi was dazed by his smile. "Yeah, so anyways, my name's Goku, Goku Son. If you've heard of the Tournaments, then you might have heard of me."

"How could we not?" a boy asked. "You're the World Champion, aren't you?!"

Goku chuckled and nodded. "Yeah."

There were excited whispers all over the class after that. Chi-Chi was amazed. He was the World Champion? The World Martial Arts Champion? She could not believe it. Amazing! So, not only was he hot, but he was—_supposedly_—the strongest martial artist ever? _'Wow. That's amazing. Even though he probably isn't as strong as me.' _Chi-Chi's father, the Ox-King, had been a pupil of the Legendary Martial Arts Master Roshi, and he was one of the strongest men around. She was stronger than her father, so she must be one of the strongest people in the world. Yes, this totally hot guy won the World Martial Arts Tournament, _but_ she had not participated in it!

Krillin snickered. "Ah, you're already popular, huh?" He smiled at the class. "Hello, my name is Krillin Sornut. I'm Goku's best friend, and I've also fought in Tournaments along him. We trained together."

Tien got his cue to introduce himself. "Hello. My name is Tien Shinhan. I guess some of you already know me though."

Chiaotzu smiled and waved. "Hi. My name's Chiaotzu Ketsuki. I'm Tien's best friend, and if you know him and the others, then you might have heard of me too."

"We've heard of all of you," a student said. "You're pretty famous."

"Well, what 'bout that," Goku said. Chi-Chi couldn't help but smile at him.

"Please, sit on the free desks," the teacher said. The seven nodded and did as told. The seven free desks were all together, so they were not separated. Chi-Chi was still watching Goku. She didn't know what was going on with her, but she just could not take her eyes off of him! _'But what's so special about him?'_

The teacher frowned when seeing how his students were sitting. "No, this won't work out," he said. "You'll just talk and talk and you'll never pay attention to class. I'm sorry, but I'll have to choose your places myself." Everyone groaned at that. "All right, so let's see here…" The teacher began changing the students from their seats, thinking of the best way to have the class sitting. If he sat the boys with boys and girls with girls, they would just talk, talk and talk. He decided to seat boys with girls so none of them would talk—at least not too much.

The teacher told the girl sitting next to Chi-Chi to move somewhere else. Chi-Chi blinked, and wondered with whom she would end up sitting with. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the teacher telling Goku to sit with her.

Chi-Chi could not help but stare at the handsome boy as he sat next to her. Oh, man, was the World Champion really_ that_ hot? She blushed. He really was _very_ attractive to her. Was she really sitting next to him for the rest of the year?

"Hi," Goku greeted the girl beside him. "I'm Goku. What's your name?"

Chi-Chi, however, was so into her fantasies that she did not notice when he talked to her.

"Um…" Goku blinked. For some reason the girl seemed distracted. "Hello? Hey! Hey! Hi?" He waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention.

Chi-Chi finally snapped out of it and blushed when seeing him staring at her. "Um, hi..."

"Hey." Goku smiled. "Man, you were kinda distracted, weren't ya?"

Chi-Chi blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry. I was just thinking about…" She blushed more. _'You.'_ "…school."

"Oh, yeah. I can't blame you." Goku laughed. "It is the first day."

"Yeah…" _'He has such a cute laugh!'_

"So, what's your name?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi felt shy all of a sudden. "Chi-Chi."

Goku smiled. "That's a nice name."

But she could hear the chuckle in his words. "Yeah right. You're just saying that to be polite."

"No, really. It's a nice name." Goku chuckled. _'Much better than Kakarot.'_

"Thank you," Chi-Chi smiled despite her blush.

The two teenagers began chatting to each other. Chi-Chi began to feel less shy, and began talking more. Goku was definitely a funny person, and Chi-Chi liked that. She felt… _comfortable _talking to him. She felt she could be herself. She was happy for that. Maybe this was the friend she had wanted all along? Hell, maybe this one the _boyfriend _she had wanted all along! She blushed at the thought, but luckily for her, Goku did not notice.

Since they were so into chatting and getting to know each other, neither of them noticed they were being watched by a fellow classmate that sat in the farthest corner of the room.

_'The power coming off that guy is impressive for a human. He looks a lot like a low class Saiyan, but I did not know of any on Earth. His relaxed attitude, wary looks... I must investigate later. I may yet have found a worthy rival on this mudball,'_ Vegeta mused to himself smugly as he watched Goku talk to Chi-Chi. Then he noticed someone else who was also a new classmate. _'Speaking of worthy things to investigate, the blue haired girl by that scarred whelp is worthy of royal examination,'_ the Prince of all Saiyans laughed to himself as he noticed the gorgeous heiress across the row.

"Yamcha, that creep is staring at me. Go say something," Bulma ordered her boyfriend as she noticed the approving glances from Vegeta.

"What? That short spiky haired guy? Nah, don't blame him for looking. You're just that hot anyone would," Yamcha replied jokily as he returned to chatting to Krillin.

"Fine," Bulma muttered coolly. As she looked back over she noticed Vegeta had stopped looking. Taking him in she began to see he was actually rather regal looking. His sharp but masculine features were framed by an impressive peak of hair; the black t-shirt he wore exposed his highly muscular arms and was tight enough that the outline of his abs were visible. As she kept on studying him, Vegeta noticed and flashed a wolfish, slanted smile that lit up his face._ 'He's actually pretty attractive. Keep ignoring me, Yamcha, and you may need to be worried after all,' _Bulma admitted as she blushed slightly at Vegeta's grin.

* * *

Mato and Tanip entered their classroom and the teacher greeted them with a smile. She was really nice, and that was good for the two young Saiyans. When it was time to introduce themselves to their new classmates, Mato spoke first.

"Hello," he began. "My name is Mato Kon. Nice to meet you all!"

Then Tanip followed. "Hi!" she greeted cheerfully. "My name is Tanip Son."

"Son?" a student muttered. _'Could it be?'_ "Are you Goku Son's sister?"

Tanip smiled at the mention of her brother. "You know my brother? Well, I guess it wouldn't be so hard to know him. He is the World Champ after all!" She laughed. She was really super proud of her brother and she looked up to him. She did love Raditz, too, of course, but she admired Goku more.

The class began to talk among themselves about having the sister of the World Martial Arts Champion in their own class. It was unexpected, but it was indeed welcome. A boy in particular was thinking about the two new classmates.

_'I swear this day gets more interesting each minute. Earlier multiple huge Ki signatures entered the grounds and I can feel power pulsing off that girl and her friend,' _Tarble thought to himself with a grin, knowing his brother would be sizing up fights by now. _'They look odd, not quite human. Oh, crap. The wild hair, the defined features and those dark glinting eyes... they're Saiyans. This complicates life significantly,'_ Tarble realized. His family had just begun to adapt to Earth properly, and with potential subjects around he feared that would change.

"You two can sit on those free desks over there," the teacher told Mato and Tanip kindly.

"Thank you," Mato said politely. The two Saiyans walked towards their seats, which happened to be just in front of Tarble.

"Hi!" Tanip greeted Tarble as she turned around the moment she sat on her chair. She wanted to know the people she would have to deal with. _'This guy seems cool. He may become friends with us!'_

"Hi! How do you like the school so far?" Tarble replied cheerily. _'Wellm complicated or not, I should make an effort. Besides, her smile is kinda cute...'_ the young Prince thought, smirking slightly. _'This year may turn out well after all.'_

"Eh, s'cool. I don't really wanna be here though," Tanip laughed.

"No-one wants to be at school, Tan," Mato chuckled. "And it's your mom's fault we're here."

"I know." Tanip sighed. "I don't know why she wanted us to go to school though. I'm sure we could've made it perfectly well without it."

"Tell me about it. I could be running a... business empire by now," Tarble jovially remarked, laughing slightly at his near slip up. "Oh, by the way; hi, Mato," Tarble greeted, trying not to exclude the other Saiyan.

"Hi," Mato replied with a little chuckle. "I'm glad you didn't forget about me."

"Who can forget about you, Dude?" Tanip laughed. "You're like that awesome best friend everyone has."

"Oh, no. Not everyone. I'm that awesome best friend _you_ have!" He laughed. "'Cause let's be honest, we don't have that much friends."

"Well, now you've one more friend!" Tarble grinned warmly. "So, where are you guys from, originally?" he asked.

"Mount Paozu," Tanip quickly answered. _'That is where Grandpa Gohan is from, and where we actually landed when we arrived to Earth.'_

"Ah, awesome. That's not too far from me. Maybe we should hang out sometime?" Tarble asked eagerly. He knew they had lied, but he was not going to reveal he knew unless his dad said it was okay.

"Yeah, that sounds cool," Mato said with a smile.

"We're in!" Tanip added with a grin.

"Awesome! So what do you guys want to do?" Tarble asked happily.

"Uh…" Tanip and Mato looked at each other. "I don't know," Tanip answered with a laugh. "We could go watch a movie, or maybe have lunch together. Or, we could go to an amusement park!" The last idea came to her head at the last moment and she was excited for it.

"Yes!" Mato laughed. He was a strong Saiyan boy who could fly faster than any of the rides in an amusement park, but he still did love going there. He loved the roller coasters. "That would be so fun!"

"Awesome, I love going fast. Amusement park it is!" Tarble laughed. "Better get to work. Class is properly starting."

"Right," Mato nodded. The three Saiyans began concentrating on class as the teacher began introducing herself and talking about what she expected from them this year.

* * *

"Thank Kami, that's over!" Tarble grumbled to Tanip and Mato as they approached the canteen for lunch. Then he noticed his brother in the distance. "I can't hang with you guys for a bit. I need to talk to my brother about something. See ya!" he called as he went in to face an angry Vegeta

"Bye!" Tanip waved at Tarble. "Let's go with my brother and the others."

Mato nodded in agreement. "Sure."

"We need to talk," Tarble and Vegeta said in unison as Tarble reached Vegeta's table.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter of our story! CHAN CHAN. XD **

**If you think this kinda confusing, not to worry! There are more chapters up ahead that will reveal the truth! *epic music* We have crazy minds, with crazy ideas, and we'll create a crazy story that you will all hopefully like! :)**

**We hope you don't mind the OCs. We don't want them to replace the main characters in any way, but we thought it would be interesting to add some of them. :3 If you have read my stories, or Gotrix's, you may know our OCs. In Mato and Tanip's case, they belong to me, so if you've read my stories, you may have heard of them. xD**

**Please review! Any feedback would be awesome! It will be greatly appreciated! Also, feel free to check our other work. We'd greatly appreciate it! :3**

**Until next time, from Marorin and Gotrix! :D**


	2. Smells Like Teen Saiyans

**Hello, readers!**

**Here we are, back with the second chapter of our crazy story! **

**We didn't put the disclaimer on the first chapter, did we? Darn it. Well, we can still do it on the second chapter. We don't own anything, although it would be awesome if we did. xD**

**Now, off you go to read the chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"So, Goku Son is now our classmate..." A beautiful blonde woman sighed. "Great. The Doctor's most hated enemy is on this school."

"I don't see why you're worrying so much, Sis," the woman's black-haired twin said with a shrug. They were sitting on a table, for it was lunch break. The brother was happily eating everything. The sister, however, was not.

"Why, you ask?" Her eyes narrowed. "Can I remind you, Lapis, that if the Doctor happens to track Goku Son to this school, it will be very probable that he will find us as well?"

"That's not gonna happen, Lazuli," Lapis said.

"How can you be sure?" Lazuli asked. "I don't think the Doctor was exactly happy when we escaped the lab. When he finds us, he'll want us back. And who knows what that old creep will do to us? He'll just probably experiment on us more!"

Lapis and Lazuli had been normal human teenage delinquents, but that changed when Doctor Gero met and kidnapped them. Gero only cared about himself; that, and getting revenge for the fallen Red Ribbon Army. He turned them into the Androids #17 and #18, designed to fight and defeat their creator's enemies.

But, #17 and #18 were rebellious. They did whatever they wanted, and the Doctor had a hard time controlling them. Their memories had been deleted from their brains, but they were still curious about their past. The Doctor promised them to give them more information if they were obedient, but the only thing they could learn were their former names; Lapis and Lazuli.

Eventually they realized that Gero would never give them any information other than that. After all, they were just experiments to him. When they got tired of the Doctor's games, they, along with their only friend in the lab, Android #16, decided to escape and create a life of their own.

Now, they were at school in order to try and live the lives normal teenagers would have. They were Seventeen and Eighteen no longer. They were back into being Lapis and Lazuli. Even Sixteen managed to get a normal life and get into college, and he was not even a human to begin with!

However, with Goku Son at the school, it would be much harder to hide from the Doctor and keep their Android identities a secret. And that was something to worry about.

Lapis was about to reply, but he did not, as they realized that one of the few friends they made, Violet, was making her way towards them. She, like the rest of the school, did not know they were actually cyborgs. And they hoped they could keep it that way.

"Hey," Violet greeted, sitting next to them. "What happened? You guys look worried."

"It's nothing, Violet," Lazuli said. "Don't worry about it."

Violet was actually one of the few classmates that Lazuli did not think of as annoying. She was a tough girl that was not to mess with, and she had gained the respect and friendship of the twins.

"If you say so..." Violet shrugged. _'I know something is wrong, but I don't want to bother them. It must be personal if they don't want to tell me,'_ she thought as she began eating her food.

_'Once again, Goku and the others get the attention and I end up being overlooked,'_ Krillin thought miserably as he neared the canteen doors. He had been the only one so far not to make a new friend.

As he entered, however, with the dull background of Goku and the guys chatting and laughing, he saw something that literally froze time for him; the most perfect girl on Earth. She was tall (well, tall to his standards), blonde, beautiful and sultrily icy.

_'I think I just found the one. Screw grades! She is my only goal this year,'_ Krillin thought excitedly to himself as time started up again.

With that in mind he found momentary confidence and ignoring the others started to stride confidently towards her table.

As he reached the table his nerves kicked in. "Hey! I was wondering if you guys minded me joining you? My friends kinda ditched me," Krillin said with a forced smile. The blonde girl shrugged in response, so Krillin went ahead anyway. Leaning over the table, he introduced himself. "I'm Krillin, by the way."

"I'm Lapis," the black-haired boy said. "This is my sister, Lazuli. And that's Violet."

"Hello," Violet greeted coolly.

"Hi," Lazuli greeted as well, but her response did not have much emotion.

"Nice to meet you all. So, Lazuli, what year are you in?" Krillin asked, resting his elbow on the table.

However, in his anxious state and being excited, he had not limited his energy and he exerted so much pressure he split the table in half. The food clattered around the floor and he fell face first into what had been Lapis's lunch_. 'Well this couldn't have gone worse,' _he thought morbidly as he slowly stood up, rubbing the back of his head he flashed a grin in an attempt to defuse the situation. Which is incredibly difficult when you're bald head is covered in mashed potato.

"Hey! That was my lunch, Idiot!" Lapis snapped, not happy about losing his lunch.

Lazuli smiled in amusement at Krillin, and frowned when her brother insulted him. "Shut up, Lapis. Losing your lunch won't kill you. You had eaten enough, anyways." She turned to Krillin and smiled at him. She thought he was amusing, even cute. Not to mention, he was obviously strong. "You're pretty strong. I guess you are really a World Martial Arts Tournament finalist. And to answer your question, we're on the same class as you, 12th grade C."

"Yeah. I'm no Goku, but I'm not a pushover either." He smiled at Lazuli and he suddenly had an idea. "Ah, that's great! That we are in the same class, I mean. Um, are you any good at Biology? It's just I'm not, and may need some... tutoring," Krillin said with a hint of a cheeky grin, encouraged by her warmer demeanor.

Lazuli shrugged. "I'm not the best in Biology, but I guess I could help sometime."

Lapis blinked hard. He thought his sister would reject the bald dwarf, just like she did to every boy that flirted with her. But, instead, she actually agreed to tutor him! "What?"

"Thanks! Well, I'm sure we'll be able to make it fun," Krillin replied with a small wink to Lazuli and smirk to Lapis.

Lazuli just smiled back at the little guy. She thought he was a nice guy. Kinda cute in a way, too. "Yeah, I guess."

Lapis, though, was almost dying. The smirk did not help at all either. He was furious! "Wait, wait, wait! You met him two minutes ago, and now you're offering tutoring?" he asked angrily. "You do realize he doesn't want you to just 'tutor' him, right?"

Lazuli rolled her eyes at her protective brother. "I can do what I want to, Lapis." _'Besides, what harm could he do?' _She did not think anything out of ordinary would happen. She could tell that Krillin was not like all those other jocks that tried to hit on her. He seemed too nice to do that. "I don't mind helping you in Biology," she told Krillin. "We could be friends."

_'Oh, man,'_ Violet laughed to herself. The little guy just got sent into the friendzone! _'Poor little fool.'_

"Yeah, I'd like that." Krillin smiled weakly._ 'Once more into the friendzone...'_ he thought sadly, whilst maintaining a cheery appearance.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was looking on in wonder at the tiny monk's success. "The runt is managing to flirt with her. I, the Prince of all Saiyans, didn't get this warm response," Vegeta grumbled to his brother, Tarble.

_'Great. As if the fact a Saiyan with a higher power level than him turned up hadn't angered him enough.' _Tarble had told Vegeta that the sister of Goku Son and her friend were most probably Saiyans. That made Vegeta realize that the guy he thought of as a worthy challenge was a Saiyan himself. It honestly bothered the Prince that an Earth-raised Saiyan with an Earthling name would be so strong. Tarble sighed to himself fearing what came next. "Vegeta, where are you going?" he asked warily as his older brother rose from the table.

"To fuck up the runt's day," Vegeta replied briskly as he stalked off.

_'Of course...'_ Tarble groaned.

"Great," Lazuli said to Krillin with a smile. Then she saw Vegeta approach and frowned. "Oh, no."

"Hey, guys. Whatcha doing?" Vegeta asked in a scarily calm tone.

"Hey, Vegeta," Lapis greeted. "What's with the tone of voice?"

"Hi, Lapis. Well, it goes like that when I smell trash and Baldy here reeks. I figured I'd remove him." Vegeta smirked dangerously as he rounded on Krillin. Seeing this Tarble got out of his chair and made a beeline for where Goku and a three eyed guy were talking.

"You guys may want to check on your friend. He's about to be on the receiving end of a douchebag," Tarble warned the two older guys as he pointed to the increasingly menacing Vegeta.

Goku and Tien turned to see Vegeta threatening Krillin. Goku got mad about that. But he was also amazed by the other guy's power. _'He's much stronger than he looks. I don't think Krillin can stand up to him.'_ He turned to Tien. "C'mon, Tien! We gotta help him!"

Lazuli sneered at Vegeta and stood up from her chair. "Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" she warned.

Seeing Goku and Tien dashing over Krillin relaxed. _'Thank Kami! This guy is insane. And he's around the same league than Goku. I would've been murdered!'_ he thought in relief.

Goku reached towards Krillin first than Tien, and glared at Vegeta. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked angrily, defending his best friend. "'Cause it seems you want to get into a fight with my best friend!"

"Well deduced, Sherlock! Though I wasn't out to fight him per say; he couldn't even put up a worthy struggle. It would have been more of a brutal ass kicking. You, however, are a different story," Vegeta sneered in response as he glared up at Goku.

Goku narrowed his eyes at Vegeta. "You shouldn't underestimate Krillin. He's an awesome fighter, y'know?" But he had to admit that the power levels between Krillin and Vegeta were very different. Vegeta's was much higher. "But I admit you're quite strong. I don't think you're as strong as me, though," he added, smirking tauntingly at the other Saiyan.

"That was a mistake." Vegeta hissed, his eyes narrowing as he squared up to Goku. "I will teach you to respect your Prince."

"My Prince?" Goku blinked, but then his eyes narrowed. "You're not my Prince!"

"I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta barked as he powered up. "Now bow."

"What?!" Goku did not expect that at all. _'He's the Saiyan Prince?! Are there even more Saiyans alive? No way!' _He was shocked, and he was not the only one because his sister and their friends were obviously surprised too.

"He's our Prince?!" Tanip asked in a shocked whisper to Mato, who seemed to be just as surprised as her.

"It seems so..." he whispered back, his face showing his shock.

"There are more Saiyans alive?" Goku asked to Vegeta.

"Yes, Peasant. My Royal Family, for a start, including my brother who sent you over here," Vegeta informed.

Tanip's eyes widened and Mato's mouth dropped. "Tarble is a Saiyan Prince?!" she asked in shock. Mato could only nod, clearly surprised that their new friend happened to be one of their race's Princes.

"Huh. I'd guessed you were a royal asshole anyway," Tien quipped.

"Another bald guy I have to kill... You'll go extinct at this rate," Vegeta taunted as he turned to Tien.

"No!" Goku began powering up. "I don't care if you're the Saiyan Prince or not. No-one messes with my friends and get away with it. Your battle is with me!"

"Goku, not now. Not here! There are too many people," Krillin warned his best friend.

"He's right. Besides, if he wants a fight from me he can have one. I'm not far off you in terms of power. I could take this royal runt," Tien growled.

"Okay then. You, Baldy, against me. School field, 5 PM. You, too, Saiyan."

Goku sighed. "Fine." He glared at Vegeta. "I'm in, 'Prince'," he said, sarcasm obvious when he said the last word.

"Excellent. See you later, Weaklings," Vegeta smirked as he stalked off.

All the students who noticed the confrontation were gossiping about what happened. Vegeta was one of the scariest not to mention strongest guys in the school. The students knew not to mess with him, but maybe the World Champion would be able to defeat him in a match. It got them really curious of who would win, but it made them even more curious of how they seemed to know about each other without meeting first. They talked about something of princes and soya, and everyone was really confused. However, it seemed the ones involved and their friends understood perfectly.

As the gossiping went on the participants in the affair dealt with matters. "Great. Been here 3 hours and we're already in an honor fight... Best to tell the others," Tien sighed wearily to Goku as he patted him on the back and led him to the others.

"Well done, Big Bro. First new Saiyans in years and you immediately decide to try and kill one. Dad will be impressed," Tarble lectured as a smug Vegeta sat down.

"Hm… Father would not be pleased if I kill him. Fine. It will be non-fatal. So, will you be my second just in case?" Vegeta asked his brother neutrally. He realized he had not handled things well and angered his brother, so kept calm at the telling off.

"Yes. Of course I will. We are brothers, and last time I checked you were barely stronger than me," Tarble teased lightly to diffuse tension.

"Whatever," Vegeta said.

Chi-Chi was hanging out with her new friends, Bulma and Launch, when they heard what happened between Goku and Vegeta. The three girls went to their friends to ask more of what had happened. When they arrived, they saw Goku and their other friends, along with two other girls and one boy. Chi-Chi recognized Lapis, Lazuli and Violet, but Bulma and Launch did not, so they had to introduce themselves to them.

"So, what happened here with that Vegeta fella, 'ey?" Launch asked. She had sneezed so she was now in her blonde, violent self. She had sneezed at lunch, right in front of Chi-Chi, and to be honest, the black-haired girl's reaction had been hilarious. "We heard you were gonna have a fight."

"Yeah," Goku admitted. "The worst part is; Vegeta is a Saiyan, and he happens to be the Saiyan Prince."

Bulma and Launch gasped in shock, but Chi-Chi blinked in confusion. _'What is a Saiyan?' _she wondered.

"And his brother is actually in our class," Tanip said. "But he wasn't such a douchebag."

"His brother actually warned me and Goku about Vegeta," Tien said.

Lazuli crossed her arms. "Sorry to interrupt, but you haven't told us what is a 'Saiyan'."

"A Saiyan is a very powerful being... like Goku. They tend to be above all others in terms of ability and aggression hence Vegeta being a dick," Krillin explained briefly, hoping that would satiate curiosity for now.

"But, wait. Even if you're this 'Saiyan', you're still human, right?" Chi-Chi asked Goku.

"Yeah…" Goku lied. He did not want to tell the truth to anyone he could not trust completely. Besides, he did not how they would take the knowledge that he was an alien.

"Totally human!" Tanip lied as well, wanting to back up her brother. Mato decided to help as well, and nodded in agreement, even though he knew they were not telling the truth.

_'I wonder if the Doctor knew about this,'_ Lazuli thought. _'He never gave us this information, so he probably doesn't know about Saiyans. That's a good thing, I guess. For them, at least.'_

_'The hell is Gero?'_ Chiaotzu thought as he picked up a stray thought of Lazuli's. _'Have to mention it to Goku sometime.'_

Just then, the bell rang signalizing the end of lunch break. Goku sighed at the thought of class, but he knew they had to go. "C'mon, guys. S'time for class." The group nodded and walked towards their classrooms for the next entertaining class. It was the first day, so class was, basically, talking about the rules and what they would learn this year, and it was not so fun at all.

As they entered the classroom, Goku and Vegeta's eyes met and they glared at each other before sitting on their respective seats. Chi-Chi noticed this, and when she sat next to Goku, she just had to ask. "Are you really going to fight?"

Goku nodded. He loved to fight, but he knew the Saiyan Prince was no pushover. _'How come the Royal Family survived and no-one knew about it?' _It did suck that the only two Saiyans they met after years happened to be the Princes, and they were already going to fight. "Yeah. Today, in the school field, at 5 PM." He did not know much about Prince Vegeta, other than the fact that he was born as an Elite, and was extremely strong. _'But, even if he's the Prince, I won't let him beat me.' _

_'It really seems serious. I never actually saw Vegeta fight, but I have a hunch he's pretty strong. Goku is the World Champion so he must be pretty strong, too. I still don't think they can be stronger than me though. Dad is one of the strongest men alive, and I am stronger than him. But, still, it would be interesting to watch Goku and Vegeta fight. Especially Goku.' _She blushed at the thought. "Are you worried? If you want, I could help you fight, you know."

Goku almost laughed, but he held it back. "I don't think that'd be a good idea," he said. "Vegeta is definitely no pushover and neither am I."

"I'm not pushover either!" Chi-Chi was offended. _'Does he think I'm not strong enough for him?' _"My dad is the Ox-King, and he trained me to be a fighter. I'm stronger than him, and he's one of the strongest men alive, you know!"

"Ox-King…?" Goku tried to think. The name sounded familiar, but he could not remember where he had heard it. "That sounds familiar…" But he was not able to think who the 'Ox-King' was, though. "So, your dad trained you?"

"Yes," Chi-Chi said. "And I am pretty strong!"

Goku knew he, his family, the other Saiyans, and his friends were much stronger than Chi-Chi, but he did not want to break her heart. Besides, she really was very strong for a human. "I bet you are."

There was no place for more conversation between them, because the teacher began talking about the rules on his class and the contents they would learn. No-one wanted to get scolded on the first day of school, so they actually paid attention to the teacher. Chi-Chi, however, was still not happy that Goku seemed to be underestimating her. _'I'll go to watch this fight and see how they fight. I'm sure I can use this opportunity to study Goku's abilities. I'm going to prove myself to him! I'm going to show him that I am strong!'_

* * *

School finally ended and it was 4:55 PM. Goku and his friends were walking towards the field the fight with Vegeta would occur in. Chi-Chi had tagged along with them, since she wanted to see the fight herself. Goku loved to fight and he was very excited, but he was not sure if fighting the Prince of all Saiyans would be such a good idea.

"Goku, Vegeta's arrived and he has servants with him," Tien groaned as he pointed to the oncoming combatants.

Vegeta confidently stalked his way across the field, nearing the agreed meet point. Tarble was sullenly close behind and he was escorted by a huge, bald man in his late 20s with a thin moustache. He looked like a sadistic and confident warrior.

"Let's just do this. I want to be done by tea at six," Vegeta sneered at Goku.

"We're playing fair. Nappa behind me is only here to watch. Same as the rest of the school," Tarble informed Goku; becoming mildly nervous at the growing audience.

There were a lot of students who had somehow learned about the fight and had come to watch. After all, Vegeta was one of the toughest yet mysterious guys from the school and Goku was the World Martial Arts Champion. They were all interested on who would win in a fight, and they had even made bets about who would be the winner.

Goku sighed. _'Damn. I had hoped there would be less people for this fight and yet the whole school is here.' _But that was not going to stop him from fighting. "That's fine," he told Tarble. "My friends are here to watch, too." He signalized to the other Z-Fighters who had decided to come and watch. "They won't interfere with our fight."

"Enough with the talk. I'm ending this," Vegeta snapped as a thin aura began to form around him.

"Sounds good to me!" Goku said, an aura forming around him as well.

"Let's put on a show for the masses!" Tarble grinned as he dramatically flared up an aura

Tien saw this and grinned back, expanding his aura so it was blazing and massive.

Vegeta had only begun to charge Ki and his aura expanded continuously. Quickly dirt began to rise up around him and the earth began to shake. Each time his aura expanded shockwaves rippled the ground. Goku noticed this and began to power up more as well. Dirt and little rocks began to float around him as Goku's aura blazed powerfully around him. The ground was shaking beneath the two Saiyans as they had an epic staredown.

At the sight of such unbridled power and the physical assault caused by the shockwaves the students watching began to panic. They realized that they were witnessing beings that were so powerful the students must seem like ants; and that scared them beyond belief. Many began to flee. Most stayed and watched, fixed in fear and awe, especially one young girl.

Chi-Chi was staring at the scene with her eyes wide open. She could not believe what she was seeing. _'Is this a dream?' _She would tell herself she was just imagining things, but she could actually_ feel_ the power coming from Goku and Vegeta, and she guessed she would not be able to do that if it was just a dream. She had thought she would be strong enough to fight Goku and Vegeta, but it was clear that she did not stand a chance. _'I guess I can't take them on in a fight after all…'_

But she was the Ox-Princess! Her father—the Ox-King—trained her himself, and she was already stronger than him! She could beat every fighter back at her village, and she had thought that in this situation it would be no different. However, Goku and Vegeta were surrounded by a powerful aura that showed off their great power, and she did not even know how they did that. _'How are they doing those auras? I've never seen anyone do something like that.' _She had thought that having superpowers was only in fiction, but now she was starting to believe that she may be wrong after all. Goku and Vegeta were living proofs of that. _'Just how strong are they?'_

_'Damn, that Vegeta guy is pretty much as strong as Goku. His brother is no pushover either. I'm not sure I could take him if it comes to it. This could be trouble,'_ Tien thought with grim surprise.

_'Cute and powerful; that Vegeta gets better every minute,'_ Bulma appraised, glancing at a horrified Yamcha in mild disappointment

"Shit," Yamcha simply said as it dawned on him he wasn't even one of the top four strongest warriors anymore.

"I need to train more. I mean, that Tarble dude is nearly twice my power! I can't be the second strongest half pint. That's just embarrassing," Krillin groaned, before noticing he was next to Chiaotzu. "No offence, man," Krillin added awkwardly as he noticed the pissed off expression on his friend's face.

"It's fine," Chiaotzu replied coldly. _'Why do I even bother training?'_ he asked himself sarcastically as he felt the vast gulf between his Ki and Tarble's let alone Vegeta's.

"Wow!" the blue-haired Launch exclaimed in surprise at the Saiyans' power. "This seems serious."

"That guy is about as strong as your brother, Tanip!" Mato exclaimed in surprise.

Tanip just snorted. She was sure that her brother would win. He always managed to win. "Yeah, right! He may be powerful, but my brother will beat him. You'll see."

"This isn't normal!" Violet was shocked by what was happening. "If I wasn't the only one watching this, I'd say I'm going mad. This is like some kind of movie!"

Lapis and Lazuli were surprised, too, but it was not for the same reason as Violet. _'They're powerful.'_ Lapis gritted his teeth._ 'I am supposed to be a very powerful android! How come these dudes are stronger'n me?'_

Lazuli was amazed at their power. _'What the Doctor said is true. Goku Son is definetly no pushover. I didn't think Vegeta would be this powerful, either. __Is it because they're "Saiyans" as Krillin said?'_

"So...are we going to do this or what?" Tarble asked Tien as his brother's and Goku's power rampaged around them.

"Or we could stand here, look tough, impress girls with the light show and not get caught up in that suicidal bloodbath?" Tien counter-proposed as he gestured vaguely to a newly formed crater Goku caused when powering up.

"Yeah... let's go with your plan," Tarble laughed in reply, realizing he had been acting like his battle eager brother.

"I want a fight someday though, Kid. For now, let's sit back and be eye candy," Tien replied with a smirk as he flared his aura again, continuing the show.

Goku got bored of the powering up. His Saiyan blood called for him to finally begin the fight. "Okay. Ready or not; here I come!" he yelled as he quickly got off the ground and flew directly towards the awaiting Saiyan Prince.

* * *

**And here is the second chapter! We hope you enjoyed it! More characters have made an appearance, and of course there are still more of 'em waiting for their own appearance on this story. :P**

**Oh, man, Goku and Vegeta will fight! Who will win?! We know! You, however, will have to wait for the next chapter. CLIFFHANGER! xD **

**Now, it is time to reply to our reviewers!**

**_xchrispx: _**_High school fics are awesome, but usually, everyone is human on those. We thought it would be fun to write a fic that followed the DBZ world somehow, you know, with the Saiyans, Androids, Z-Fighters, etc. :P Glad you like the idea, and the addition of Tanip as well! About Goku's mom, yes, it is Gine, and you will see her soon. :P_

**_YunaNara:_**_ We are glad you liked it! We hope you liked the second chapter, too. :)_

**_yonkeya: _**_Glad you like our story! Hopefully, the second chapter did not disappoint! _

**Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their favorites and/or follow it! We are glad for your support! Also, don't forget to review and tell us what you think about this. Feedback would be greatly appreciated! =)**

**Please check our other stories as well! We would be very happy if you do so! **

**Until next time, from Marorin and Gotrix! :D**


	3. The Fight

**Hi guys! It is us again! And we're back with a new chapter! Of course, we are actually pretty excited for this one, because it is… **

**GOKU VERSUS VEGETA!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything! Really, why would we be writing fan fictions if we owned it? This story would already be an anime by now if we owned DBZ! xD **

**We hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Vegeta stood there as Goku rushed him. _'Let's see what you've got,'_ he thought eagerly. Goku let out a battle cry as he punched Vegeta directly in the face, sending the Prince flying off of his feet. Getting back up Vegeta wiped a small amount of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Nice. My turn," Vegeta grinned as he flashed from view. He appeared directly in front of Goku and threw an uppercut that launched Goku skywards.

_'He's fast!'_ Goku concentrated his Ki in order to stop, but it was hard due to the force of Vegeta's uppercut. "Alright," he said, floating in the air—getting surprised gasps from most students—as he wiped out the slight amount of blood from his mouth. "Better keep your eyes open, _Prince_!"

Quickly, he began to fly at enormous speeds towards Vegeta, only to disappear at the last moment. Almost immediately he appeared behind Vegeta, delivering a powerful kick to the Saiyan Prince's side.

_'Shit,'_ Vegeta hissed to himself as he was smashed sideways. Turning, he grasped Goku's leg and pulled him in, using his free hand to place and then detonate a Ki orb which hurtled Goku away. _'That ought to hold him,'_ the Saiyan Prince thought smugly as he straightened.

_'Damn it!_' Goku thought as he recovered from the blast. "Man, you're good. But I'm not done yet!" He disappeared from view; just to appear in front of Vegeta. He tried to punch him, but the Prince blocked his fist. _'Just as planned!'_ Goku smirked, and used his free hand to blast Vegeta right in the face.

_'I will murder him for this!'_ Vegeta raged as pain blurred his vision. Acting on instinct, the Prince of the Saiyans pushed his Ki outward and sent out a shockwave into Goku that forced him back. Using the distraction, Vegeta slammed into Goku fist first and began to trade blows.

Goku was taken off-guard, but he quickly reacted and began blocking the blows Vegeta threw at him. He captured both of his fists in his hands and used his knee to hit Vegeta in the jaw. Then, he head-butted him, but it hurt Vegeta more than it did him. He had always had a hard head.

Vegeta's head was swimming and blood began to trickle down his face but he had the sense to shoot Ki from his fists which forced Goku back and burnt his hands. Pressing the advantage, Vegeta kicked Goku with both feet and sent him towards the ground. Following up Vegeta fired a series of blasts down at the falling Goku.

Goku crashed on his back to the ground, and not even a second later all of Vegeta's blasts came down on him. When the smoke cleared, Goku appeared, standing up, but he was burnt in some areas and he was bleeding. Goku spit out some blood and glared at Vegeta, before launching himself at the Prince and giving him a very hard punch in the gut.

The Prince was winded by the blow and was unable to counter. Several more blows rained down on him before he regained sense and grabbed Goku's right arm, levering him up and flipping him behind Vegeta who promptly kicked him in the small of the back, bending him back. Goku managed to react and he turned around to blast Vegeta so he could create a distance between then. Quickly, Goku attacked and the two Saiyans began exchanging blows again. Snarling savagely, Vegeta continued to parry Goku's blows, which were increasingly taking their toll.

Seeing a small opening in Goku's defense, Vegeta lunged back so Goku over extended and fell forwards. Vegeta put his hands together and swung straight into Goku's face, reeling him backwards. Knowing it would not hold him for long Vegeta began to charge Ki in both hands.

Goku's eyes widened at the Ki blasts that were coming after him, and he quickly disappeared a second before they would hit him. He appeared in front of Vegeta, smirking at his surprised expression. _'You're gonna get it now.' _"SOLAR FLARE!" As soon as he said those words, a blinding light appeared, catching Vegeta and everyone else off-guard.

"ARGH! My fricking eyes!" Vegeta roared in discomfort as he wheeled around blasting wildly to keep Goku at bay.

_'Too bad your own attacks will be the ones to hurt you!'_ Goku thought as he reflected Vegeta's blast with his forearm, redirecting them towards the blinded Saiyan Prince.

As the first blast surged into Vegeta's body he began to blackout_. 'No! This does not end like this!' _he thought furiously as he struggled to remain conscious. "You can't dodge this!" the Prince bellowed as Ki exploded from every inch of his body, expanding across the entire visible section of sky. It was wasteful and taxing, but it had the desired effect as he saw Goku being slammed down by the force.

_'Shit! Didn't see that one coming.'_ Goku slowly stood up and wiped some blood from his nose. The blast had hurt a lot and the landing was not exactly great either. But, Goku then realized he was not the only one affected by the blast. _'That attack tired him. This should work on my advantage!'_

The Earth-raised Saiyan took off and attacked Vegeta as fast as he could. The Prince was more tired, so he could not block all the hits fast enough. Vegeta was exhausted and Goku was now wearing him down, each wound throbbed more and breathing became harder. _'I've one chance left. I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this,'_ Vegeta though grimly as he frantically blocked Goku's latest flurry of kicks.

Vegeta dropped his guard for a moment so he could form a small Ki orb. As he was struck by Goku he detonated the orb which blinded the Earth raised Saiyan. Flying up, Vegeta put his hands together and started charging purple ki.

_'Damn, that's some Ki he's got there!'_ Goku thought, sensing Vegeta's attack. _'I didn't think I'd have to do this, but it seems I was wrong.'_ He put his hands together on his side as he got in his stance. A blue orb of Ki began to form in his hands. He did not want to lose. He was not going to lose! _'But it is worth winning!'_ "Ka..."

_'Great. The idiot has realized what I'm doing!'_ Vegeta raged as he poured more energy into the forming mass between his hands. "Galick..."

"Me... Ha..."

"Gun..."

"Me..."

"FIRE!"

"HA!"

The two warriors released the energy they had gathered by thrusting their arms forward. Azure and Purple energy collided, where they merged in a powerful explosion of energy that amazed everyone who was watching. Both fighters committed more energy into their attacks which caused the tide of the struggle to ebb and flow but with little significance for either Saiyan.

_'I can't win this! My energy's too low!'_ Vegeta realized as slowly Goku's beam began to inch closer towards him _'This is the only way out...'_ the Saiyan Prince decided with hate filled resignation. Throwing his head backwards, Vegeta unleashed a wide stream of Ki which struck the center of the beam struggle, detonating it.

The flash blinded all but the two Saiyan warriors, still using the Ki he had been putting into the Galick gun Veget withdrew it into his right fist as he sped towards Goku. Goku saw Vegeta coming towards him, and on instinct he charged Ki into his left fist, lashing out at Vegeta's face. The Prince of the Saiyans felt something shatter the bones in his cheek as his head was rocked sideways, but he grinned as he felt his fist connect with something rather soft; Goku's face.

As the glow from the beams faded the audience saw the two devastated fighters stand on the ground, opposite to each other, and unmoving. They were visibly hurt, exhausted, and bleeding. They were barely even conscious. However, the two warriors did not seem to notice as they stood, tall and proud like true Saiyans, eyes locked for what seemed to the crowd like an eternity. The students who were watching could not help but wonder who would be knocked out cold first.

_'Why is my vision going bla...'_ Vegeta thought dimly as he slumped to the ground.

Goku eyes widened slightly when seeing Vegeta fall to the ground. _'He's knocked out. I won...'_ And as soon as he thought that, he finally lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

The students stared at the two knocked out Saiyans. They were all amazed of what just happened in front of their very eyes. Some even fainted while they were watching the fight, and others were actually worried about their sanity.

Chi-Chi was no different. She still could not believe what had just happened. She had never expected the fight to end that way. _'I can't believe what I just saw. They flew! And threw light attacks! And after all that they're still alive!' _She looked at Goku, lying on the ground, unconscious. She was honestly very worried about him. _'But is he really okay...?'_

"Ah, man! Time to be Doctor Senzu again," Krillin groaned as he raced over to his friend, pulling beans from his pocket as he ran.

"Well, Goku's dead," Tien sighed to Tarble as he carefully prodded his friend, hoping to find a sign of life.

"...Delicious... bacon..." Goku muttered.

"Nah, he'll be fine after all," Tien laughed in relief.

"Oh, good. Now let's see if my idiot brother lives," Tarble muttered. He ran towards his brother and prodded him to see if Vegeta was alive as well.

"Kill the peasant..."

"Yep, he's alive," Tarble groaned.

Going to Goku, Krillin knelt down and forced a small bean into his mouth. On instinct Goku chewed it and his injuries vanished. "Give this to your brother, it will heal him," Krillin called out to Tarble as he threw a bean to him. Nodding in thanks, Tarble similarly had Vegeta eat the Senzu Bean. Usually, he would not believe that a bean would heal someone, but he had just seen the results with his own eyes. As soon as Vegeta swallowed the Senzu, his injuries disappeared and instantly he sat up.

Goku blinked as he regained consciousness. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair. _'Man, that was wild!'_ He smiled at his best friend who stood beside him. He knew he had given him the Senzu Bean. "Thanks, Krill."

"No problem, Buddy," Krillin beamed

Goku fixed his gaze on the Saiyan Prince, who was also healed. _'They must've given him a bean, too.'_ He smiled as he stood up and walked towards Vegeta. "Hey, Prince Vegeta. That was an awesome fight!" he beamed, extending his hand to Vegeta for a friendly handshake.

Enraged at the fact he dared be so patronizing after beating him, and humiliated at the loss, Vegeta refused to take the offered hand. "Let's make one thing clear. We are not friends, and we never will be. That was not an 'awesome' fight. That was a battle, and next time I shall emerge the victor. Next time, you die," Vegeta vowed with total hatred before turning on his heel and rocketing into the sky, forcing Tarble and Nappa to follow.

Goku stared at the direction Saiyan Prince had flown off in surprise. "Wow. Dad was right. The Elites are assholes..."

"Your dad certainly was right," Tien agreed as he shook his head at Vegeta's departure. "The guys are here," he added to Goku as Bulma and their friends raced over.

"That was insane! Just how powerful are you?" Yamcha asked in awe as the others caught up.

"Eh, well, I have been training," Goku said with a smirk.

"Where?! Like, seriously, are you on Saiyan steroids? If so, I need some!" Yamcha replied, still shocked. Chaiotzu just kept staring in humiliated shock.

"Hah, you wish," Goku laughed. "It's my secret!" he added jokingly with a wink

"I'm a psychic, Goku. I'll find out, eventually," Chaiotzu reminded, only half joking.

"Well, damn it. I'm screwed, ain't I?" he laughed.

"Pretty much, yeah," Chaiotzu laughed.

"Who's screwed?" Bulma asked, not too innocently, as she joined the conversation.

Goku sighed. Of course Bulma would think about it the wrong way. "Not in that way, Bul."

"Oh..." Bulma sighed.

Launch rolled her eyes. She had sneezed during the fight, so she was back into her blonde, violent self. "Why d'ya always think 'bout sex?"

"Because it's fun," Bulma said. "You should drag Tien out of the gym and try it."

Launch crossed her arms, but there was a blush on her cheeks. "That's none o' your business!"

"Sounds good to me!" Tien practically yelled as he strided towards Launch.

Launch blushed a little more, but she would be lying if she said she did not like the idea. But she was not going to act like a schoolgirl in love. "Yeah, but buy me lunch first at least!" she told Tien in her usual fiery attitude.

"Deal. The Italian place on Saturday?" he asked honestly

Launch blinked. _'Is he actually serious?!' _But even if he was serious or not, it was an opportunity she would not let pass. "Yeah, sure. Sounds great!"

"Fantastic. I'll meet you at 12:30," he beamed.

_'Did that just happen?'_ Bulma blinked

Goku blinked in surprise as well. _'I never thought that'd happen.'_

_'Everyone gets laid but me. Well, except Goku,'_ Krillin moaned to himself.

As soon as he thought that, Goku—who happened to read Krillin's mind with his mild Saiyan telepathy—looked at Chi-Chi—who was watching the whole scene quietly—and smiled to himself. _'Yet.'_

Chi-Chi noticed Goku looking at her, and she blushed. _'Maybe I should say something.'_ "Congratulations, Goku," she said. "You were great in that fight."

"Thanks, Chi," Goku said with a smile.

Chi-Chi blushed. _'Did he just call me Chi?'_ But there was something else she wanted to know, and not even the fact he just gave her a nickname would make her forget about it. "How did you do all of those things? You know, flying and shooting light beams."

"Uh, 'bout that..." Goku looked around and noticed there were a lot of students listening in their conversation. He could not tell her in front of all of them. "I'll tell you tomorrow, after school. We can go to a café that's nearby."

"Yeah, sure. I'd love to go!" she said, a little too excited.

Goku smiled at her obvious excitement. "Cool."

"Wait!" Lazuli said. "We," she signalized to herself, her brother, and Violet, "want to know, too." She did kind of know the answer, thanks to Doctor Gero, but there were still many questions she wanted to be answered. _'I have to find out what a Saiyan really is. I know they're hiding something, and whatever it is, they don't want everyone to know.'_

"Yeah," Violet said. "I mean, those abilities are not... normal."

"I think I can help you there, but you guys can tell nobody else. We'll meet here tomorrow at break," Krillin offered, trying to take pressure off Goku.

Lazuli smiled at Krillin. She really had a good feeling about the little guy. "That'd be good."

Lapis rolled his eyes. _'I swear... This dwarf better keep away from my sister!'_

"Awesome! See you then, Lazuli," Krillin smiled back, full of happiness. As he walked over to Tien to discuss his date, Krillin slowed as he went past Lapis. "The dwarf heard that, and just for that he won't," Krillin hissed in a whisper as he went by. He had been pushing his mental powers lately under Chaiotzu's instructions and unguarded, emotional thoughts were easy for him to pick up.

Goku turned to look at his younger sister. "We should go home, Tan. Mom's waitin' for us."

"Okay, Brother," Tanip replied.

"I'll come with you guys. My house is nearby," Mato said.

"Awesome." Goku turned to his friends. "Well, we'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye, Goku! I'll have the Repair and Landscape Crew clear this up as usual," Bulma said as she gave Goku a quick hug goodbye. The gang all said goodbye and congratulated him again as they set off for home. Seeing the main protagonists of the fight were leaving, the other students went home as well, not without talking and gossiping about the strange yet definitely amazing fight.

* * *

"Mom, we're home!" Goku called as he and Tanip entered the house. Mato had gone his own home, so it was just the two of them.

"Hello, you two!" Gine greeted cheerfully as she hugged both of her children. "How was your first day of school?"

Goku and Tanip looked at each other.

"Crazy," Tanip replied.

"Mom, we need to tell you guys something," Goku said, serious. "But Dad and Raditz have to hear this too. Where are they, anyways?"

"I keep telling you; study then party and fight or you'll end up failing," Bardock finished lecturing as he and Raditz walked in.

"Ah, it's the runt," Raditz grinned, eager to take his bad mood out on his brother.

"Raditz, don't start. You're not on my good side today as it is," Bardock warned, his tone bearing a hint of steel. "Hello, Kakarot, Tanip. How was school?" he asked warmly to his two children.

"As Tan said, crazy," Goku said. "Dad, we need to tell you guys something. It's important."

"Ok, what is it?" Bardock asked quickly, Ki rising as his defense instinct kicked in.

"Dad, it's happening again," Raditz pointed out as the room began to shake.

"You need to get control of that, Bardock," an old voice said. "It's not good if it happens in every single casual situation."

Tanip smiled at the old man that just entered the room. "Grandpa!"

"Hi, Grandpa," Goku greeted. Their 'grandfather' was the man who helped them adapt into the Earthling civilization; Son Gohan. He was an old martial artist, and while he was not as powerful as the Saiyans he lived with, he definitely earned their respect.

"Hi, Goku, Tanip," the old man said cheerfully. He loved the Saiyan family as if it were his own. "It seems something serious is going on. What happened?"

"Well, the thing is… we aren't the only Saiyans on Earth," Goku said.

"Well, yeah. There's Fasha and the others," Gine said, confused.

"No, no… I mean, other Saiyans. Mainly the Royal Family. We met Prince Vegeta and Prince Tarble in school."

"Tarble is in my class," Tanip said. "Prince Vegeta is on Ka's."

"Oh, my shit…" Raditz spluttered out in total shock.

"Then that means the King is alive..." Bardock said slowly. "Tell me you gave Prince Vegeta or Prince Tarble no reason to dislike you. I need to see the King," he asked hopefully.

"Err... about that…" Goku began nervously.

"What did you do? Bardock asked, dreading the answer.

"Brother and Prince Vegeta fought today, and Brother beat him!" Tanip said proudly. "He was kinda mad after that, though."

"He wanna kill me," Goku muttered.

"You beat an Elite?!" Raditz asked, totally surprised.

"Of course he did. Our family has always outshone Elites. It's why they hate us, and part of the reason they banished us," Bardock explained, somewhat proudly. He turned to his youngest son. "Well, the Prince is bound to hate you now... Just how badly did you beat him? And how many other Saiyans did he mention? If King Vegeta still has a grudge and some men left, we may be in trouble," the Saiyan father mused as he began to pace.

"When he came to fight, he came with Tarble and another bulky Saiyan," Goku said. "We don't know if there are any other Saiyans."

"Hmm… Okay, that's good. If King Vegeta had more men the Prince would certainly have a larger entourage. Is there any way we can smooth what you did out? I mean, it couldn't have been that bad. You've not got a mark on you," Bardock replied, calming slightly.

"That's because Krillin gave me a Senzu..." Goku admitted. "Same goes to Vegeta. We were both knocked out after the fight."

"Fan—freaking—tastic," Bardock groaned. He turned to Tanip. "Tanip, tomorrow, go see Tarble and get their address so I can go discuss things," he ordered wearily. "I'm off to lie down... been a stressful day," Bardock called out as he started slowly walking off.

"So, any other revelation, Dumbass?" Raditz sneered once their father had left the room.

"Other than the fact you're a dick? No, not really," Goku sneered back. "Oh, wait. I do. I have a date tomorrow, unlike you." With that, he walked off to his room, with Tanip laughing at Raditz and Gine shaking her head at her two misbehaving boys.

* * *

**And here it is! Third chapter! And so much happened in this one if you think about it. One fight and its aftermath have so many consequences! We hope you enjoyed the fight. Goku and Vegeta have such an epic rivalry, and we just _had _to add it into our story. **

**Now, it is time to answer to our reviewers! :D **

**_The Review: _**_Hola! :) No te preocupes por tu inglés. Bueno, tienes unos cuantos errores, pero no son del otro mundo. Además, yo, Marorin, soy chilena, así que hablo en español. Literalmente, todos los días, porque vivo aquí en Chile. Así que si quieres dejar un review en español, no hay ningún problema. ;)_

_Mi pareja favorita también es Goku y Milk (Chichi/ChiChi/Chi-chi/Chi-Chi)! No tengo idea de dónde eres, pero si también eres latinoamericana como yo, entonces creciste llamándola Milk. Yo la llamaré así mientras hable en español, por lo menos. xD Como sea, aunque no sea la pareja favorita de Gotrix, definitivamente es la mía, los adoro! Y es por eso que serán el principal foco en esta historia. :3 Es cierto que sería genial si Milk fuera mitad-demonio o Saiyajin, pero nosotros estamos usando los personajes como Toriyama los creo, lo cual significa que Milk seguirá siendo una humana como lo era en la serie. _

_Pero no te preocupes por eso, nosotros tenemos planes para hacer que Milk sea genial de todas maneras! ;) Te agradecemos que te guste nuestra historia, y esperamos que te gusten los capítulos que sigan. Muchas gracias! :3_

**_Guest: _**_Thank you! We tried to make the battle as evenly as possible, and as you could see, Goku only won because he managed to hold onto consciousness a bit longer than Vegeta. We hope you don't mind the fact that Goku won. After all, we all know that it was the fact Vegeta was beaten by a third class that made the Saiyan Prince hate Kakarot's guts. It had to happen for their rivalry to appear in this story. Anyways, we hope you liked this chapter!_

**_splexyzia: _**_Thank you!_

**_Cheenie: _**_We're glad you like it!_

**How will Vegeta take the fact that he was beaten by a third class? Did Tien actually ask Launch for a date? How will Goku tell Chi-Chi about Ki? And how will Krillin explain everything to Lazuli, Lapis and Violet? Will the battle between Goku and Vegeta reignite old feuds? We will make another Nirvana reference, considering that we named the last chapter as a pun for _Smells Like Teen Spirit_? All this and more in the following chapters of THE NEW CLASSMATES! XD **

**We want to thank everyone who reads our story. Please, don't forget to leave a REVIEW! It'd greatly help us. Oh, and also, feel free to check out our other stories! We'd greatly appreciate that as well. :)**

**Until next time, guys! **


	4. About a Girl

**Hey, guys! How are y'all? We are back with a new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything, which is unfortunate because we'd love to own _Dragon Ball_. Then again, who wouldn't? xD**

**Now, without further ado, read on!**

* * *

"Nappa, head home," Tarble ordered as sped up to catch Vegeta. They quickly left their bodyguard behind but Tarble still could not catch his brother. Eventually, around a mile from their home, Vegeta landed in a large valley. As Tarble began to slow to land in the valley he noticed an uncontrolled and instantaneous surge of Ki. Quickly backing off, Tarble gazed down at his brother who was dimly visible through a pulsing blue and purple aura.

_'Maybe I should get Da—'_ Tarble began to wonder before a white flash blinded him and some unknown force knocked him back. Over the roar of the obvious explosion, an anguished bellow of pure rage could be heard. As the initial glare died down slightly, Tarble looked down and saw nothing but a half mile wide crater and his brother standing oddly still, his aura gone and arms at his sides.

_'Oh, shit. He's really lost it. Better get down there fast,'_ Tarble thought, incredibly concerned as he rocketed down to his older brother. Landing gently in front of Vegeta, Tarble slowly walked towards his brother, stopping two meters away. "Vegeta..." he called out, trying to gain his older brother's attention.

Vegeta had been standing rigidly, eyes hollow and unseeing, a vein pulsed on his left temple, but otherwise he looked serenely calm, which was worrying. "Hello, Brother. How's your day been?" Vegeta asked pleasantly in a dead voice. Then, he did the unthinkable.

He smiled.

_'Oh, my shit! He smiled! This is so bad; I need to handle this carefully!'_ Tarble panicked; fear gripping him. Nothing had ever unsettled him as much as that smile. "It was...fine..." the younger Prince replied carefully.

"Good. Mine was too," Vegeta informed cheerily.

"R...really?" Tarble asked, too surprised to recognize he'd slipped up.

"Oh, yes. I mean, aside from having the beating of my life, suffering public humiliation, losing an hour battle with a third class and having my pride wounded, it's been perfectly pleasant," Vegeta replied, his voice taking on a slightly cold edge and his eyes glinting.

"Well, maybe we should go home now; see Father and plan for tomorrow," Tarble suggested, hoping he would avoid the deadly path this was taking.

"Oh, I have a plan, and I will inform Father of it and what's happened in a moment," Vegeta stated as his breath became more rapid.

"What plan?" Tarble asked nervously, immediately regretting it.

"Well, it involves eating, sleeping and then tomorrow finding the little bald human and apologizing," Vegeta started to explain as he took off and slowly flew home.

"That doesn't sound too bad..." Tarble eventually muttered as they landed outside their home.

"It's not an apology for the insult," Vegeta clarified quietly as he stood still again.

"Okay...so what's if for?" Tarble asked naively.

"It's for when I fucking tear off his shiny, runt head and impale it on the flag pole as a challenge for that bastard third class! But that's not all! I will then tear apart that human woman he kept eyeing and make him watch! Then, when I vanquish him, I will force him to stare at the burning bodies of his family before I end his worthless existence!" Vegeta ranted, screaming and gathering Ki so intensely the mountain they were on shook.

_'Oh, crap,'_ Tarble inwardly groaned as he feared an imminent ass kicking. His brother, however, slowly lowered his Ki and relaxed his shoulders; he then gazed up to his left as if watching something.

"Father is arriving," Vegeta growled out, still panting in barely controlled anger.

"So, my boy, I assume you've had an interesting day?" a tall figure asked, descending with his back to the sun.

"You could say that, Father. There are more Saiyans on Earth," Vegeta tersely informed his father.

"This is excellent news! Are they Elites? Royalists?" King Vegeta asked eagerly, ushering the boys in and into the living room. He was excited at the prospect of more subjects.

"About that..." Tarble began.

"I fought one," Vegeta interrupted.

"Well, they certainly won't be Royalists now... Are they at least Elites?" King Vegeta groaned, increasingly deflated.

"Not exactly..." Tarble replied.

"Banished Third Class," Vegeta finished.

"Tell me you won?" King Vegeta asked miserably, in vain hope.

"No, the son of Bardock bested me," Vegeta growled. He had heard one of Goku's friends mention Bardock when they were talking about more Saiyans being on Earth during class. From what they had said, Bardock was the father of Goku and his sister who was in Tarble's class.

"Are you certain he was Bardock's?!" King Vegeta demanded harshly.

"He looked identical to the warrior Bardock who is in the archive computer. Plus, Tarble took a photo to compare," Vegeta replied honestly.

Vegeta had commented that piece of information to his brother, and together they had researched on Bardock and his family on their parents' files of when Planet Vegeta still existed. They found out Bardock was a third class Saiyan who lead a third class team that were apparently pretty successful. He was also mated to one of the members of the team named Gine. Together, they had three children; Raditz, Kakarot, and Tanip. They were all third classes like their parents. Judging by their date of birth, Raditz was too old to enter an Earthling high school, which meant that "Goku" was actually Kakarot.

"Boy, give me the image," King Vegeta ordered Tarble. "Serony, come down! I need your opinion!" the King bellowed to his wife.

"I am coming, Vegeta!" a female voice came from upstairs. Soon enough, a pretty woman with long, wild, black hair came down the stairs. She smiled at her two sons. "Hello, Boys. How was school?"

"You don't want to know," Vegeta sighed. The only person who truly calmed him down totally was his mother, and slowly, his anger dulled.

"Hi, Mom. It was eventful," Tarble replied with a weak smile.

"Does this young man look like Bardock to you?" King Vegeta asked his mate, looking to verify his son's findings.

Serony stared at the picture. He definitely looked like the banished Saiyan warrior. "He's the spitting image," she said, her voice full of amazement. "It's incredible."

"I feared as much," King Vegeta sighed. "Please stay with the boys, and convince Vegeta to not do anything stupid to this 'Goku'. I must see Bardock." The Saiyan King walked to his mate, quickly hugged and kissed her before reaching for the door.

"Why go running to this third class?" Vegeta demanded.

"Because this third class is the most dangerous Saiyan alive! He hates me already and you just pissed him off," King Vegeta snapped as he exited hurriedly.

* * *

_'I'm nearly there. Good job. Bardock has the highest power level on Earth, It's like a beacon,'_ King Vegeta thought as he entered the Mount Paozu region. He rose up and scanned the valley area. He noticed smoke coming from near a woodland. _'Power seems to be that way must be past the woodland.'_

Flying lower across the top of the trees he saw a large house with a massive, beautifully designed garden._ 'Bardock seems to have gone all domestic. This may not be so terrible after all,'_ he mused as he landed near the front of the house. No sooner than he thought that did the ground begin to tremble as someone's Ki shot up. Backing away King Vegeta focused to find who was powering up.

Bardock.

He then pinpointed several more highly powerful Ki signatures in the home. _'Okay, let's proceed slowly,'_ he thought cautiously as he approached again. The earth trembled again though as what he could only assume to be Bardock's Ki rose._ 'I'm done. He may kill me on sight. I'll leave a meeting message on a capsule,'_ he thought wisely. King Vegeta took out an audio capsule and recorded his message to meet tomorrow evening in West City, put it on the doormat and jetted off before he was noticed.

* * *

"Son, listen," Serony called Vegeta as she followed him. He was going to his room, but she had something to tell him first.

"Yes, Mother?" Vegeta asked moodily as he turned around.

"I know you are mad with Bardock's son, and I'm sure you want to kill him, but you can't," she said.

"Tarble mentioned similar. The thing is, with another Zenkai, I can kill him. Though, I'm curious. Why don't you want me to?" Vegeta replied bitterly, his arms crossed.

"Because," Serony began, thinking about how to convince her stubborn son, "they are Saiyans as well. They have our blood, and we don't need them as enemies. They already are at odds with our family. We don't need to give them more reasons to hate us."

"I will not kill him, only as you ask me not to. Tell Father the next time he asks me to abandon my pride, I will make myself King," he growled as he stormed upstairs.

Serony shook her head at her son. "At least I conviced him..."

"For now," Tarble added wearily, certain his brother would attempt revenge, eventually.

* * *

"Dad?" Goku knocked the door on his parents' bedroom. "I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"Yes, but this had better be good. This was my last lie in of the week," Bardock growled through the door.

"Believe me, it is," Goku said as he opened the door. "I need advice."

"Advice on what? I'll handle the royals tonight. Just avoid Prince Vegeta," Bardock informed as he started buttoning his favorite grey and black check shirt up.

"No, it has nothing to with the royals," Goku said honestly. He blushed slightly. "It's… it's actually about a girl."

"Really?! Well this a turn up for the books. You spend so much time shirtless and wrestling with Krillin we always assumed..." Bardock exclaimed before trailing off.

"Ha ha," Goku laughed sarcastically. He crossed his arms. "Well, sorry. I can say the same to you. I ain't stupid. I've seen you train with Uncle Tora." He smirked.

"Tora and I are just brothers in arms! We have decades of manly bonding, that is all... You make one bonding joke, and I'll twist your ear off." Bardock scowled defensively. "We had to wonder about you. Raditz was simple. I mean he was playing 'hide the tail' with the Somers girl at 13!" Bardock laughed, secretly proud of his eldest son.

"Well, good for him," Goku said. "Too bad I'm not a douchebag playboy. I'm happy not being one, by the way. And for your information, Krillin and I are also like brothers, so any suspicion you have can go to the trash!"

"Can't argue with that. So what do you wish to know?" Bardock conceded. His boy was starting to win the argument, so it was better to end it.

"Well, you see…" Goku really was not sure where to begin. "There's a girl at school that happens to be in my class. She's strong for a human, and she's pretty cool too. Anyways, she was one of the hundreds of people who saw the battle against Vegeta—"

"Hundreds of people?!" Bardock spluttered, interrupting his boy. "Son, we are trying to appear human. Going full-blown Superman every week will ruin that!"

"What did you want me to do?! Prince Vegeta challenged me and I couldn't say no. It's not my fault that somehow the whole school found out!" Goku said in his defense. "It's not like they found out we have a tail!"

"I know there was no choice! It's just nerve wracking. If they discovered what we are they'd hound us! Genocide is not a habit I want to take up again," Bardock replied

"Yeah, I wouldn't want that either." Goku nodded. "Anyways, that girl I'm talking about wants to know about Ki and all that, and I kinda offered to explain everything to her in a café after school." He grinned sheepishly. "And that'd include our Saiyan origins..."

"So your plan is to tell her everything, show her your tail and hope she gets so impressed she pets it so you can make a move?" Bardock asked surprised, it was a long shot, but oddly cunning and predatory for his most gentle child. _'I expect this from Raditz, but Kakarot's the good one...'_ he thought with a sigh.

Goku blinked. "I hadn't actually planned anything, but you just gave me an idea. Thanks."

"No problem, Son. Just play it cool. Come on too strong and she'll get bored," Bardock advised sagely

"Okay," Goku said. "I'm pretty sure I'm not boring, but I'll remember that." He laughed.

"No you're certainly not boring, that's for sure," Bardock laughed as he made to leave the room. "One last thing, do not let her touch your tail. It can do odd things to a Saiyan. I learnt that the first time I saved your mom," the scarred Saiyan warned cheerily as he left.

Goku blushed and hit his forehead against the wall with a groan. "Too much info, Dad..."

"You asked, Kid!" Bardock shouted from down stairs

"You didn't need to tell me when or how you found out!" Goku shouted back. "I could've perfectly lived on without knowing that!"

"Shit happens!" Bardock replied, his laughter echoing through the house.

* * *

The next day at lunch break, Goku entered to the canteen with his friends, not being able to wait to have something to eat. Something that surprised him, though, was that everyone treated him as some kind of God or something. He was not sure what he did for people to treat him that way. It was like he was the ruler of the school. And to be honest, it was kind of uncomfortable, not to mention a little annoying.

"Hey, Goku!" someone called out through the lunch line.

"Huh?" Goku turned to where the voice came from. "Who...?"

"Dude, it's been forever!" the voice called out as it came closer through the crowd.

Goku finally was able to see the person who was calling him. His eyes widened and he blinked in surprise. "Upa?"

"The one and only!" Upa declared as he reached Goku, grinning widely. "I'd heard you joined here yesterday, had to try and catch you. I hear your first day was interesting?"

"It definitely was," Goku admitted. He smiled at Upa. "It's been a long time, Kid. I didn't even know you went to school."

"Yeah, it's been forever. Well, I didn't until last year, but Dad decided I should come. He wanted me experience life outside of the tribe," Upa explained cheerily. "What have you been up to? I mean, aside from becoming World Champion and kicking Vegeta's butt?" the son of Bora asked with a laugh.

Goku laughed. "Eh, not much. Just doin' the typical thing; trainin' and stuff."

"You never change." Upa chuckled. "Are you free after school? We should have a proper catch up." Upa was eager to see his old friend, and he wanted to be able to hang out with him again.

Goku would have liked to hang out with Upa, but he had the date with Chi-Chi today. "I'm busy today, but we could hang out on Saturday," he offered.

"No worries. Saturday sounds good. Got more crazy training to do?" Upa asked jokingly.

Goku laughed. "Not today, Kid." He smirked. "I kinda actually have a date."

"Fair enough. Well, whoever the lucky girl is, I wish you good luck, you sly old dog!" Upa teased as he bade farewell.

Goku laughed. "Thanks, Bro. See ya later!"

Waving, Upa left to eat. Goku waved at Upa and went to get some food. _'I wonder how's Krillin doing with explaining everything to those three guys.'_

* * *

Walking briskly to the twin's table, Krillin was filled with confidence. _'If I play this right, I can help them and get Lazuli to go out this weekend,' _he thought hopefully. His composure faded slightly though when he saw Lazuli and how great she looked. He nearly walked into the table.

"Hi, Krillin," Lazuli greeted, amused.

"Hi, Lazuli," Krillin greeted back sheepishly.

"We are here, too, you know," Lapis said annoyed, referring to himself and Violet.

"Sorry, Violet. How are you?" Krillin asked cheerily. "Hey, Lapis," he then added, his tone harder.

"I'm fine, thanks," Violet replied. Lapis just glared at Krillin.

"Awesome," Krillin replied. "So, you guys have questions?" the bald teenager asked, hoping they would start the conversation.

"We do," Lazuli answered. "Please answer our questions, Krillin. We promise we won't tell anyone."

"I know you won't. Okay, so I guess the main thing is what a Saiyan is?" he asked, wanting to start right.

"You're right," Lazuli said. "What is a Saiyan, exactly?"

"No easy way to say this... An alien, a super-powered, high-potential being with a talent for killing. A member of a race of warriors," Krillin simply stated. "They are identical to humans aside from a tail and more pointed canines. Goku is one, so is Vegeta and their families. While Vegeta is a dick, luckily he isn't insane, a trait Saiyan Elites tend to have."

"What?!" Violet's mind was blown. "Aliens? They're real?!"

Lapis and Lazuli's minds were blown, too, but not for the exact same reason than Violet.

_'No wonder the Doctor needs super strong androids... He is fighting against an over powered alien here,'_ Lazuli thought. _'We better be on their good side, or it could be trouble for us.' _

_'Damn, I'm against some OP aliens here.'_ Lapis gritted his teeth. _'But, aliens or not, I'll become stronger'n them somehow. The Doctor is an asshole, but he created me to be the strongest, and I will.'_ He did not want to become strong to take over the world or anything. He just wanted to be able to keep his pride.

"What are they doing on Earth?" Lazuli asked curiously. _'There has to be a reason. I don't think they just came here for Goku to destroy the Red Ribbon Army.'_

"They lost their home world. The survivors needed somewhere safe they could blend into, and Earth fitted the bill. Violet, I know it's hard to believe. But, then again, you did see men fly and shoot lasers. No such thing as impossible anymore," Krillin further explained patiently.

"Well, that is true, but…" Violet still could not believe it. Aliens? In her school? That was insane! "It feels like if this were some kind of movie," she managed to joke. "I guess I believe you. I feel like a fool for doing it, but I do."

"I believe him, too." Lazuli smiled and put her hand on Violet's shoulder. "Don't feel like a fool for that. There are some things that you would never expect." _'Like my brother and I being androids…'_ She wanted to tell the truth to someone, but she was worried of blowing their cover. They had to keep away Doctor Gero no matter what!

"How did you meet him?" Lapis asked. "Goku, I mean. I don't think you just befriend an alien from one day to the other."

"I didn't believe it at first either," Krillin reassured Violet. "We were both students of the Martial Arts Master Roshi. Oddly, I hated him at first, but we grew on each other. He told me everything and now we're like brothers," Krillin answered Lapis promptly.

"Oh, I see," Lazuli said. "You did seem pretty close."

"Grew up together, he saved my life avenged my dea… beating, brings people together," Krillin joked mildly.

"Sounds like a good friend," Violet said. "Despite being an alien and all…"

"Well, yeah, he is. Plus, the alien thing is handy at times. His Dad has a lot of cool tech," Krillin replied. "Lazuli, lunch is nearly over, would you like to meet at a cafe on Sunday so I can properly explain everything?" the little ex-monk asked, his bravery remaining for the moment. "I'd invite you guys but I answered all your questions already," he added to Lapis and Violet. _'Please say yes,' _he thought desperately.

Lazuli smiled at the little guy. "Sure," she replied.

Lapis almost had a heart attack. _'What?!'_ He stared at his sister as if she was crazy.

Violet was surprised, but she smiled. _'Well, he isn't exactly handsome. But he is a good guy and Lazuli seems to like him. Even if nothing happens, he seems like a good friend for her.'_

"Awesome! I'll see you at one! Bye!" Krillin said as he practically skipped away, sickeningly happy.

Lapis turned to look at his sister angrily. "Why did you say yes?!"

"Because I wanted to." Lazuli looked at her brother dead in the eye. "I can make my own choices, Lapis."

"But a dwarf? Seriously?!"

"Lapis," Violet began, "if she wanna hang out with him, let her."

Lapis narrowed his eyes and crosses him arms, but he gave in. "Fine."

* * *

Goku leaned against the school's wall as he waited for Chi-Chi to come out from the school. She had to look for some documents, so they had agreed to meet outside. For some reason, she was taking longer than expected. He, not being the one to stay still and quiet, put on his earphones and began listening to one of his favorite songs; _About a Girl_ by Nirvana.

He continued to wait while listening to the song, and without even realizing, he began singing to himself. "I need an easy friend. I do, with an ear to lend. I do, think you fit this shoe. I do, but you have a clue? I'll take advantage while you hang me out to dry. But I can't see you every night. No, I can't see you every night... free."

"Wow," a feminine voice beside him laughed. "You actually sing pretty well."

Goku turned and smiled at the girl. He was slightly embarrassed that she saw him singing, but he was not going to lose his cool over that. "Thanks, Chi. I try." He took off his earphones and looked at her curiously. "What took you so long, anyways?"

"A teacher began to talk to me," Chi-Chi said and sighed. "He wouldn't shut up."

Goku laughed. "Sucks."

"Yeah..." Chi-Chi smiled at Goku. "What was that song you were singing?" she asked. She figured she could learn more things from him, and knowing his music taste would be something.

"_About a Girl_ by Nirvana," Goku replied.

"Nirvana, huh?" Chi-Chi never really knew much about Nirvana. She was not into rock or grunge. However, she was actually willing to listen to them since Goku liked them.

"Yep, good ol' Nirvana." Goku grinned. "They're awesome."

"I don't really listen to them," Chi-Chi admitted. _'I hope he doesn't mind that. I mean, he probably won't, but still...'_

"That's okay," Goku said. "We all have different likings. I'm sure you'd like some of Nirvana's songs though. I mean, they're just amazing!"

Chi-Chi laughed at Goku's excitement. "I can see that you like them."

Goku laughed. "Yes. Yes, I do. For years, actually."

"That's cool."

"Yeah." Goku looked at Chi-Chi curiously. "So, what music do you like?"

"Well—"

"GOKU!"

Goku and Chi-Chi blinked. They both just heard a girl's voice call Goku's name. Goku turned to where the voice came from. "Who is it this time?" he muttered.

With no warning, a red-haired girl suddenly rushed towards him and tackled him in a hug. "Goku! It's you! It really is you!" the girl cried as she hugged Goku.

Chi-Chi frowned, feeling a wave of jealousy go through her body. _'Who does this girl think she is?!' _She looked at Goku to see his reaction, but he just looked bewildered. It seemed he did not know who the mystery girl was.

In all honesty, Goku had an idea of who the girl was, but he was not sure. _'Could it be?' _He put his hands on the girl's shoulders and gently pushed her off of him so he could see her face. The moment he saw her face, he knew who it was. "Suno?"

Suno smiled happily. "Hi, Goku! You remember me!"

Goku chuckled slightly. "Of course I do. It's been a long time. How've ya been? How's Eigther?"

"I've been fine, thanks," she replied, smiling at him. "Eighter is fine, too. We've been living peacefully since you saved our village from the Red Ribbon Army. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be living like this." She gazed at him. He was truly a hero. Not to mention he was hot, too! "My parents decided I should come to school here, and I did. When I heard you came to school, I was ecstatic! I couldn't wait to finally see you again." Just then she noticed the girl standing beside Goku. "Oh, hi, Chi-Chi!"

"Hi, Suno!" Chi-Chi tried to sound cheerful, but it was a little forced. "I didn't know you knew each other."

"Yeah, we did," Goku admitted. "We met when we were kids."

"That's great!" Chi-Chi lied. She tugged on Goku's arm. "Goku, we gotta go now. Can't stay here forever."

Goku nodded. "Okay." He turned to Suno and smiled at her. "It was nice seeing you, Suno. We should meet up sometime. What about tomorrow after school?"

Chi-Chi gritted her teeth, but neither Goku nor Suno noticed it.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" Suno exclaimed. She waved at Goku and Chi-Chi and began walking away. "Bye, guys! It was great seeing you again, Goku! Take care!"

Goku waved at her. "Yeah, you too!"

"Bye," Chi-Chi said as she watched Suno leave. She turned to Goku. "Let's go now?" she asked with a smile.

Goku smiled back. "Sure."

* * *

**Okay, and that was the fourth chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Goku and Vegeta's families have finally appeared. Great! xD Also, we hope you don't mind the addition of Serony, but since Vegeta doesn't have an official mother (yet, at least) we decided to come up with one. And, like Tanip, Serony belongs to Marorin here. :P **

**Did you expect the appearance of Upa? And Suno? Yes? No? xD We thought it would be cool to add the guy. After all, he kinda was like a younger brother to Goku in _Dragon Ball_. And Suno seemed to be a good friend to him, too. Not to mention, she acted like she had some crush on Goku, didn't she? Chi-Chi will have competition! *evil laugh* Yay for the original _Dragon Ball _characters!**

**Yes, we did another reference to Nirvana. For some reason, we imagine Goku (or, at least this Goku) as a teenager that would like Nirvana, and Krillin would like them too. We're not even sure why, we just do. We can totally picture Goku and Krillin rockin' out to **_**Smells Like Teen Spirit**_**. Can you? xD Besides, the title fits. Goku does sing _About a Girl_, and he asks for advice to Bardock about a girl, too. :P **

**Marorin: So, I'm gonna be honest and say that I am the one writing the ANs for the two of us. You probably noticed that if you check my other stories, 'cause the AN format are pretty much the same. Of course, Gotrix reads them beforehand and he approves of them before we update, but we thought we should do things a little different for when we reply to reviews. Instead of me replying for the both of us, we will reply separately to our awesome reviews. :)**

**NOW IT IS TIME FOR REVIEW REPLYING! **

**_GuerreraSayajin7_****_: _**

_Gotrix: __Don't we all wish we could cook like Chi-Chi? Glad the characters are relatable and that you're loving the fic! There'll much more Chi-Chi and drama to come!_

_Marorin: I'm guessing by your name and for the quick peek I took into your profile that you speak in Spanish, so I'm gonna reply in Spanish. __Hola! xD Al decir verdad, hay dos razones de por qué decidí hacer a Milk (sí, usaré su nombre latinoamericano jaja) de esa manera. 1) Para hacer honesta, yo pienso parecido. Yo también me identifico con Milk, y básicamente me escribí a mí misma cuando escribí sus pensamientos. Así que no eres la única. Y, yo también no soy nada como Milk, porque definitivamente no sé cocinar bien ni pelear ni nada. xD 2) Supuse de que si Milk no era muy amiga de sus compañeros, sería más fácil unirla al grupo de los Guerreros Z, porque, bueno, nuevos amigos de verdad que nunca tuvo... XD_

_Me alegra que te guste esta historia y también admito que es genial que haya gente que sea capaz de identificarse con Milk. Supuse que alguien además de mí lo haría, y tú eres una de ellas. :3 Ojalá que te sigan gustando los capítulos que escribamos y que te entretengas con ellos. Gracias!_

**_Cheenie: _**

_Marorin: Thanks! That is what we are trying to do. :)_

_Gotrix: __Thanks! We were trying to put a new spin on the high school fic genre and we're so glad you enjoy it!_

**_anonymous: _**

_Gotrix: __Glad you enjoyed it! Well here's the new update hope you like it! Emoticono smile:)_

_Marorin: Thank you! Glad you like it!_

**_YunaNara_****_:_**

_Marorin: Glad you like it! I hope you liked this chapter!_

_Gotrix: __Glad you're enjoying it! Here it is. _

**_Jronese_****_: _**

_Gotrix: __Glad you're impressed! It wil go on the same except even more awesome!_

_Marorin: Thank you! We will try our bests to keep making this story awesome! ;)_

**Thanks to you guys, and everyone who has followed/faved or simply read this and like it. You're all awesome! Don't forget to REVIEW! We love to hear your thoughts on this. Also, make sure to check our other stories. If you want to read a story in where humans are useful, then you could check Gotrix's **_Heroes of Humanity_**. If you want to read a Gohan/Videl high school story (that is hopefully unique, too) then you could check out Marorin's **_That Golden Fighter_**. Marorin here also has some Goku/Chi-Chi one-shots as well as a Mirai Timeline Gohan one shot, in case you wanna read something like that. **

**Once again thank you very much for your support, and we'll see you next time! **

**Bye! **


	5. Royal Ascent

**Hi guys! It's Gotrix here! Normally Marorin does this, but, well, I've been the silent partner for a while now, known only for being behind the outrageous moments of the story. Well, this has meant I've got a bit lazy and my lovely writing partner has decided she's going to put me to work! **

**So, hope you've all been enjoying the story so far! I know this update has taken a while but with exams and school we've been rushed off our feet! **

**Disclaimer: As usual we don't own anything. That includes DB, DBZ and the abomination that was DBGT. All characters and themes are owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. If we did own _Dragon Ball_, we'd be rich, this would be an anime and I'd be going out with Jennifer Lawrence. ****XD**

**So let's not keep you waiting anymore! Enjoy!**

* * *

Goku led Chi-Chi to his favorite café. They managed to find a small table for two that was far away from people so that they could talk privately. They ordered for their food and when they finally got it, they began to talk. "So, I guess I should finally tell you the truth, huh?" Goku asked.

"Yes," Chi-Chi nodded. "I've been waiting this whole day so that you can finally explain."

"Inpatient, are we?" Goku ran a hand through his hair. He really wasn't sure of how he'd explain everything. _'I don't even know where to begin, but I promised her I would tell her…' _"I guess I should start with Ki."

"What is that?" Chi-Chi asked. She had heard Goku and his friends talk about Ki, but she didn't understand them, because she didn't even know what Ki was in the first place!

"Ki is…" Goku struggled to find the best explanation. "Ki is like the energy we have inside us. Every living thing has it. When you learn to control Ki, you can manipulate it and use it for different things, like flying and creating Ki attacks."

Chi-Chi blinked. "I've heard about using your own inside energy and things like that, but I never thought you can really use this 'Ki' to do stuff like flying…" Was she crazy because she believed what he told her? It seemed to be so supernatural, but she really didn't think he was lying. After all, she saw Goku use his Ki in front of her. _'Can I do that, too?' _"Can everyone control Ki?" she asked. She was starting to imagine herself flying around in the sky, but she didn't want to get her hopes up too soon. She didn't even know if she could control it.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Goku replied, and he couldn't help but smile when he saw Chi-Chi's face light up.

"Really?!" Chi-Chi didn't want to sound like an excited little girl, but she just couldn't help it.

"Really."

"That's… that's so awesome!" she exclaimed. _'I can learn how to fly! I will fly someday!' _"I wanna learn how to control it. I wanna learn how to fly."

Goku blinked, but he then smiled. He was surprised that she wanted to learn to use her Ki. People usually didn't have the patience for that. "Really? You wanna learn how to control your Ki?"

"Yes!" Chi-Chi grinned. She was so excited! "Can you teach me?"

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Me?"

"Yes, you!" Chi-Chi knew she was proven wrong about believing that she was stronger than Goku, but the fact he was stronger than her didn't give him the right to act superior to her! She hated when people underestimated her. "You don't think I can do it?"

"No, no! It's not that. I do think you can do it. It's just…" Earthlings weren't like Saiyans. Controlling Ki was like a second nature to the Saiyans, but that wasn't the Earthlings' case. Master Roshi took fifty years developing a technique that he learned in just a few seconds. He had trained with Krillin and Yamcha. He knew that the manipulation of Ki was much harder to Earthlings. "Ki control is just harder for you Earthlings. It won't be easy for you to be able to manipulate your Ki."

"'For you Earthlings'?" Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow. _'What did he mean by that? It's like he thinks he isn't an Earthling. But he told me that, despite being a Saiyan, he was a human as well.' _"What do you mean by that? Is this because you're this 'Saiyan'?"

Goku couldn't believe he had screwed up so badly! _'She's suspecting something. I'll have to tell her the truth.' _He felt so nervous for some reason. _'But what's the problem with that? I wanted to tell her, anyways…' _But the fact that he didn't know how she'd react made him worry. _'What if she doesn't like me anymore when she finds out the truth?' _He didn't even want to think about it, but he'd have to man up and tell her the truth. "Well, yeah. You see…" He took a deep breath. _'Here goes…' _"I lied."

"You lied?" Chi-Chi asked confused. "About what? Being a Saiyan?"

"No. About being a human." Goku sighed and turned his gaze to his side. He didn't want to see her expression. He didn't have the heart to. "I'm not a human, Chi. I've never been a human. I'm a Saiyan Warrior from the Planet Vegeta. We Saiyans are a proud race of warriors. My family was banished and we made Earth our new home. But I'm not an Earthling, at least not in blood."

When he didn't receive any answer, Goku fearfully turned his eyes towards Chi-Chi. She had a blank expression on her face, and honestly, it was worrying him. "Chi…? Are you okay?"

"An alien…" she muttered.

Goku sighed. "Yeah. I'm an alien." Why would he deny it? He knew it was true.

Chi-Chi just couldn't believe it! She never really thought much about life in outer space, but if aliens lived, she really didn't think she would know one herself. He had to be joking. He just had to be joking! Chi-Chi kept telling herself that it was just a joke, so she began to laugh to assure herself. She didn't think it was funny, but she laughed anyways. What else could she do? It just had to be a joke, and jokes were meant to be laughed at. "Goku, stop joking around!"

"I'm not joking, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi was going to insist, but she saw how his face never changed its serious expression. He never even cracked a smile. He was not kidding around. "You're not… An alien… You?"

"Yes."

"B-b-but…" Chi-Chi didn't think he was lying, but she still couldn't convince herself. How could he be an alien? "…you look so human… W-well, there's the spiky hair and super strength, but other than that…"

Goku chuckled slightly and shrugged. "Yeah, well, Saiyans and humans are pretty similar. Bulma says that even our genetics are not far off. But we still have differences from humans. For starters, there's the hair and strength you talked about. But there's also the tail."

"Tail?!" Chi-Chi shrieked.

Goku winced and looked around to make sure no-one had heard or seen anything. There weren't too much people in the café, and the waitress was too busy flirting with the casher. _'It's safe then…' _Goku quickly unwrapped his tail from around his waist.

She was amazed as she stared at the furry, brown, monkey-like tail move like if it had its own mind. She thought she'd be disgusted or freaked out, but he actually thought it was… cute? "Wow…" Chi-Chi moved her hand to reach his tail and touch it. Goku tensed, remembering the conversation of yesterday with his father, but didn't do anything to stop her. Just when Chi-Chi was about to touch his tail, the waitress remembered she had clients and made her way to their table. Goku quickly hid his tail, wrapping it tightly around his waist again.

"Do you two need anything?" the waitress asked kindly.

"No, I don't," Goku said. He looked at Chi-Chi. "Do you?"

"No." Chi-Chi smiled at the woman. "We're fine, thanks."

"Okay then. If you need anything, just call me." And the waitress left again to go back to flirting with the casher.

"She's so into the casher," Chi-Chi whispered.

"She is," Goku laughed. "It's so obvious. I'm actually surprised she even remembered us."

"Yeah." Chi-Chi giggled. Somehow, even the knowledge of Goku being an alien didn't make her dislike him. She did believe him, and for some reason, she felt she liked him even more. "I believe that you're an alien. It's weird but… but somehow, I know you're telling the truth."

Goku grinned. "Well, I am."

"But you're not the only alien, are you?" Chi-Chi asked. "I mean, there's your sister…"

Goku nodded. "Yeah, Tan's a Saiyan. Mato is one, too. So are Vegeta and Tarble, although I'd never met them until I got to school. They're actually the princes of our race."

Chi-Chi looked disgusted. "Vegeta is an actual prince?" She grimaced at the thought of it. "He's such a dick. The fact he is royalty just must make it much worse. At least you knocked him off his high horse yesterday."

"Yeah…" But defeating Vegeta seemed to complicate things for his family. Then again, he didn't really have much of a choice either. He couldn't say no to Vegeta, and he was definitely not going to give up in a fight. "We're both Saiyans, so we both love to fight. We would've eventually fought sooner or later."

"I hadn't thought aliens would look like humans though. I mean, kind of…"

"What? You thought aliens were only purple skinned people with some antennae or something?"

They both laughed at that. "Yeah, kind of," Chi-Chi admitted. "So, back to the topic of Ki, when can you teach me how to control it?"

"What about on Sunday?" Goku suggested.

"Why not Saturday?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I told a friend I'd see him on Saturday. Haven't hanged out with the kid in a long time."

Chi-Chi nodded in understanding. _'I'm glad that friend Goku's talking about is a boy. I don't know why, but I feel so jealous when a girl gets near him. I think I am really starting to like Goku more than a friend… But how could that be? I don't even know him that much.' _But Chi-Chi was determined to get to know him more. "Okay, on Sunday it is then." _'I can learn how to control my Ki, and at the same time I'll be spending time with him. It's perfect!' _

Goku nodded. "Yup." The two teenagers chatted some more together, until it was finally time for both of them to go home. They said their goodbyes and walked off their own ways. Goku couldn't remove the big, happy grin he had on his face as he walked home. He was so glad Chi-Chi actually accepted him for what he was and wasn't intimidated by his heritage. _'She accepted me as a Saiyan, and she still wanted me to train her. __I totally have a chance with her!'_

* * *

_'That royal ass better not keep me waiting,'_ Bardock growled to himself. He had received King Vegeta's message for a reunion, and he was now waiting for the other Saiyan to show up. Just as he was imagining the thousand ways he could kill Vegeta for appearing late, the Saiyan King showed up.

"I am here."

_'Ah, fuck. Now I can't kill him.' _"This had better be good," Bardock snapped as he turned to see his former king. He was surprised to see him in pale cream trousers and a grey turtleneck—not regal at all, and that was… odd coming from King Vegeta.

"I assure you this will benefit us both," King Vegeta replied cautiously.

"It's odd. Last time you said that, my family was banished for treason. Though your outfit was more cape and campy back then," Bardock reminded menacingly, raising his Ki slightly to signify his authority.

"I hope we can move past that unpleasantness. It was ultimately a tragic mistake." King Vegeta smiled, trying to diffuse tension.

"Oh, it was tragic—not a mistake, though. I warned you about the problems we faced back home and you ignored me. Then, when you discovered my power level and that of Raditz, you viewed my family as a threat and ejected us. That was no mistake. Thanks to _you _we are a scattered and endangered race," Bardock thundered, years of resentment bubbling over.

"Yes, I did fear you. I do now as well which is why I wish to attempt peace between our families," King Vegeta admitted, swallowing his pride. He had to be careful with what he said. _'He may be close to doing something; I need to get to the point.'_

"Your eldest son trying to kill my youngest son at first sight does not signify peace. You hypocritical royal shit," Bardock spat, losing his composure and taking a step forwards.

"Vegeta is a headstrong youth. I can only apologize for that. You should be proud though—your boy proved he can beat the cream of the Elite. Like father, like son," King Vegeta replied soothingly.

"I already knew he could. The only person I've sensed stronger than Goku is myself and—when sufficiently angered and desperate—Raditz, though I doubt he can maintain it," Bardock stated coolly, though with less venom. The ego boost had placated him somewhat. "You simply are nothing next to us. Now, I think it's time to talk terms," the scarred Saiyan crisply suggested.

"Terms?" King Vegeta queried, puzzled.

"Yes. You want peace and that's fine. So do I. See, where we differ is that I can simply grab Raditz and slaughter you and your family to ensure peace, and I'd be lying if I said it wouldn't satisfy my desire for revenge. So, I feel in order to not do this, I must be compensated, hence terms," Bardock explained sinisterly, smirking as he sensed the fear roll off his former king.

"What are your terms?" King Vegeta enquired._ 'I hate giving in to a lower class, but I have no choice... I will not have my family harmed for my stupidity,'_ he though with resignation and bitterness.

"I want two things. The first is simple; an apology tomorrow in front of my wife as well. One worthy of a true leader," Bardock ordered sharply.

"Fine, it will be done," King Vegeta grumbled, angered at the indignity.

"More importantly, I want all the data you have on Turles, including last known locations. It's time I settled scores," Bardock demanded, the tone of his voice making it clear it was not negotiable.

"I will accept the terms, but I will say I doubt Turles lives. If he does, then I advise you leave him rot," King Vegeta warned with a sigh.

_'Their hatred and power are equally legendary... it could become a bloodbath if Bardock finds him. Then again, it would remove a threat either way,'_ he thought cunningly.

"I couldn't care less what you think. Just send me the info, and keep your sons in line," Bardock snapped as started to rise.

"You will have all you asked for by noon tomorrow," King Vegeta promised as he turned to leave.

"I had better," Bardock warned before he rocketed off towards home.

* * *

Yamcha was dutifully waiting for Bulma to finish chatting with one of her friends. Since school had already ended they decided to go together to a park. However, after 15 minutes boredom kicked in. He started to look around for entertainment. As he was about to give up hope, a highly attractive, gym sculpted woman walked by. He tried to resist, but he was powerless, and as she walked away he fixed his eyes squarely on her squat enhanced ass. _'Not as good as Bulma, but close. Best part is she won't notice,'_ Yamcha thought smugly.

What he had failed to realize is that the woman in question was the friend Bulma had been talking to. "The hell are you doing?" Bulma snapped at him, half shouting.

_'Shit,'_ Yamcha though anxiously. "Nothing...'' he replied slowly, trying to buy time for a survival plan to be developed.

"Don't give me that! I saw you checking Jen out! I'm right here! Do you have no consideration?!" Bulma ranted, his deception enraging her.

"Oh, like you're so subtle or moral yourself. I've seen you eyeing that pint-sized prick Vegeta. Hypocrite!" Yamcha shouted back, the wait and unfair rant had frayed his temper.

"I do not oggle Vegeta!" Bulma screamed back.

"Yes, you do! Admit it, you like him. It's natural for us to look at others. It's why I've not mentioned it until," Yamcha spat back.

"I hate Vegeta. I certainly don't like him!" Bulma replied angrily.

"Prove it then," Yamcha demanded coldly, crossing his arms.

"Okay, I will. I'm off to give the Monkey King a piece of my mind!" Bulma snapped, stalking off. After a while, she saw Vegeta and called him over.

"What, Woman?" Vegeta grunted irritably.

"I'm here to tell you what a dick you are!" Bulma replied fiercely.

"Oh, please do. It's hard to judge penis size after 12 inches," Vegeta smirked.

Bulma gasped and what he said. _'He can't be serious!' _She was amazed at how bold and proud he was. _'He is so full of himself!' _But that actually made him… attractive. But she reminded herself that he was not someone she liked, and when she noticed he was staring at her, she got angry. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked angrily.

"Just thinking about how good your outfit looks," Vegeta replied with a small grin.

"Thanks…" Bulma replied, puzzled.

"It would look far better on my bedroom floor though," Vegeta finished with a smirk, laughing inside at Bulma going red.

"I have a boyfriend!" Bulma gasped, though pleased with attention.

"For now. We've only just met after all," Vegeta laughed back

"I'm an heiress and a model. What makes you think you're worthy of me?" Bulma asked huffily, even as she moved a bit closer.

"I'm royalty, one of a kind and well. Let's just say Saiyans are better equipped than humans. That is how I know. Question is; do you feel worthy or ready for me?" Vegeta retorted with a wicked grin as he leaned towards her.

"I'm sure Saiyans do have 'tricks', though if I want to discover them, I'll go to Goku. After all, he is taller, his tail is thicker which would be very useful, and most of all he's buffer and stronger than you," Bulma shot back, though admittedly his proximity was making her flustered.

Vegeta backed off, veins bulging in outrage. "If you want that clown, fine! Screw you!" Vegeta snapped as he clenched his fists.

"Don't talk about Goku that way! Screw you!" Bulma replied fiercely, the argument was hot though.

"No, I will screw you! Right now!" Vegeta shouted as he leaned into Bulma and pulled her in, kissing her angrily.

_'This is amazing,' _Bulma though dreamily as Vegeta's tongue probed her mouth, warmth began to flush through her body and she briefly returned the kiss._ 'Wait, this is wrong... Shit! Yamcha!'_ she realized in a panic. Backing off, Bulma slapped Vegeta and stormed off.

Watching her ass as she walked away, Vegeta rubbed his face slowly. _'She'll be back.'_ He grinned to himself as he turned to leave.

* * *

**Well guys, we both hope you enjoyed that! Goku's Saiyan revelation to Chi-Chi went surprisingly well, didn't it?! Well, it went well with Bardock and King Vegeta, with Bardock as a father it's no wonder Goku is a badass! Also it's all hotting up with Bulma and Vegeta! We screwed Yamcha but we had to in order to prove we are still evil! **

**Anyway, if you like this, please check out our other work! Marorin's absolutely fantastic _That Golden Fighter_ has just been updated and is brilliant as ever! As for my work well, _Heroes of Humanity_ is about to be updated after a terribly long dry spell of chapters, exams are in the way guys! If action, DBZ and cars sound like your thing then you'll love our new collab inspired on _Fast and Furious 7_ to be uploaded soon! **

**_Cheenie:_**

_Gotrix: Haha we are so glad you're liking the love triangle. You'll see more of it next chapter! Also the fact you find the story thrilling, thrills us!_

_Marorin: We all love drama, don't we? *smiles evilly* Glad you like our story, and believe me, we have plans for Goku, Suno, and Chi-Chi!_

**_RapingBagels:_**

_Gotrix: So glad you're loving it! We're updating now!_

_Marorin: Yay! So happy you like our story! _

**_A dbz fan:_**

_Gotrix: Thank you for all the reviews! We are so glad you like the fic and the OCs. There'll be much more on the love triangle soon and we hope you enjoy the future chapters!_

_Marorin: So glad you like our story! Upa and Bora are great, but then again, all Dragon Ball characters are. xD I am a GCC fan, so yes, I am hoping that too, BUT that doesn't mean I can't be evil... besides, Gotrix is here. Something will happen with those three. Glad you like my OCs, because they're mine! I wished Goku and Chi-Chi had a daughter, too, and I actually came up with one, but that's another story. xD Thanks again!_

**As always we hope you enjoyed this as much as we did. Also thank you for all the reviews and please keep them up!**

**This is Marorin and Gotrix (the most awesome one) signing out for now! Until next time!**


	6. The Interview

**Hi guys! Well, first of all, its Gotrix here! Secondly, we need to apologize. It's been _way_ too long since we uploaded. Even with exams, etc., it's not great how long we took, so we'll try to upload faster. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Arriving home as it began to grow dark, a weary but jubilant Bardock landed and walked into his home. "Goku, come here!" he called as he headed to the living room.

"Comin'!" Goku called back. He soon showed up in the living room. "What's up, Dad?"

"I sorted out the Royal issue. King Vegeta agreed to control Vegeta providing you avoid him. You will, right?" Bardock replied with an odd cheer.

"I am in the same class than him. We'll have to see each other we want it or not, but I'll try to keep my distance," Goku said.

"That's all I ask. I know you will. You're a good lad—a son to be proud of," Bardock praised, a rare and suspicious event.

Goku raised an eyebrow. His father rarely praised him like that. "Um… thanks?"

"Not a problem. Go get your mother, please, and tell her we need to talk," Bardock requested.

Goku eyed his father. "Okay…" He was suspecting his father was hiding something, but he decided it was better to let it slide. Whatever his was hiding, he would most likely tell Gine. He walked to the kitchen where he sensed his mother was. "Mom, Dad says you need to talk."

Gine blinked. "Well, okay. Thanks for telling me, Son." She smiled at her boy and went to the living room. "What is what you want to talk about, Bardock?"

"We got all of it. The issues are solved. We also got information in Turles!'" Bardock explained eagerly.

"What? Seriously?" Gine was amazed. Honestly, she thought her mate and the king would end up fighting like their sons did at school. It was very good news that they managed to get everything they wanted without using violence. "That's great!"

"Yeah! And all I had to do was threaten his family with death," Bardock sighed.

"You what?" Gine's face fell. It seemed it didn't go as peacefully as she thought.

"It was rough negotiating! I never touched him though. I'd like to think I've mellowed," Bardock grinned back, trying to cheer her up.

"Well, that's good," she said. "Earth does make people softer, doesn't it? There's something about his planet that make people... mellow. I wonder if it'll be the same with the Royal Family."

"I think it is. King Vegeta showed fear. He'd never have done that before. The man wore a sweater too for crying out loud! Lost his dictatorial edge," Bardock responded happily.

Gine blinked. "He... wore a sweater?" She was just not able to imagine King Vegeta wearing one.

"Sadly, yes... No wonder he blended in so well here," Bardock shuddered.

Gine began laughing. "You're right. I just can't imagine it!"

"I nearly cried with laughter," he laughed. Seeing King Vegeta with a sweater had definitely been an… interesting sight. A funny one, too.

"I bet!"

"Now, let's just call it an early night and celebrate properly," Bardock suggested with a wink.

Gine giggled. How come that man could still make her feel like a schoolgirl in love? "Sure, Bad Boy."

"I'm going to show you just how bad I can be," Bardock laughed as he led her upstairs.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Yamcha asked quietly. He knew he'd been an ass.

"Why?! What are you accussing me of?!" Bulma replied defensively, guilt kicking in.

"Nothing, sorry. Did you find Vegeta?" Yamcha hastily replied.

"No..." Bulma lied immediately, knowing he felt something was wrong.

"Okay. Look, I'm sorry for earlier. Can we just go home and forget it?" Yamcha asked hopefully, eager to ease tension.

"Sure thing," Bulma said as they began to leave. _'That's the problem. We never talk about problems. __You never want to,' _she thought sadly.

* * *

Suno just couldn't explain how excited she felt of finally being able to hang out with Goku again. She was overjoyed. They were sitting on a bench in a park full of people, but to her the only ones there where she and Goku. "So, how've you been? I heard you won the World Martial Arts Tournament. Congrats on that."

"Thanks," he said. "Yeah, I did win that. Beat Piccolo in the finals."

"Piccolo?" Suno asked. She remembered King Piccolo. He literally ruled the world for a few days. "Oh yeah, I remember hearing something about that. But I thought you killed King Piccolo."

"Yeah, I did. The bastard just happened to spit out an egg with his last strength. His son was the one who participated in the Tournament, but he isn't as evil as his father. I mean, we're not friends, but we're not enemies either."

"That's good to know," Suno said. "I wouldn't want Piccolo to rule the world again, you know."

Goku chuckled. "No one." He smiled at her—and Suno's heart just jumped when he did it. "So, how's your family? And Eighter? I should visit him at some point."

"Yeah, they're all fine." Suno smiled. "Eighter would love it if you visited him. He always talks about you. So, how's your family?"

"They're all fine, too. My parents are themselves, Raditz is still a dick, and Tan is goin' to school with me."

"Oh, yeah! I heard about that, too. I should say hi to her. She was always nice to me."

"Yeah. Tan actually likes you a lot. You were a good friend to her."

"I'm glad the feeling's mutual. I missed you two a lot since we last saw each other. I'm glad we could meet again."

Goku smiled. "Yeah, I am, too."

Goku and Suno spent the whole afternoon talking about old memories and about how their lives have been since they parted ways. They didn't really realize how fast time passed until Suno got a call from her parents telling her that she was needed at home. They said goodbye and promised to hang out more since now they were in the same school, and they were both actually looking forwards to that.

Goku was happy for having an old friend back into his life.

Suno was excited because she got to hang out with the boy that was her childhood crush.

* * *

In an Italian restaurant, on Saturday, two teenagers sat across from each other while they waited for their orders to arrive. "I still can't believe you asked me on a date, Tien," the blue-haired Launch giggled, playing with her hair. The tall boy asking her for a date was definitely a surprise, but she had liked Tien for a long time now, and she wasn't going to throw any chance to be with him. Liking Tien was probably one of the few things both of her personalities agreed in.

"I'm surprised myself. Thought about it for months, but was too nervous," Tien admitted. For some reason he was always honest around her. He tugged a bit at the collar of his pale blue and grey check shirt; maybe buttoning it all the way was a mistake.

"Really?" Launch asked, not being able to neither hide her excitement nor stop the blush from spreading in her cheeks. _'Does this mean he likes me?' _she wondered in happiness.

"Well, of course. You're funny, sweet, kind and intelligent. Even your blonde side is fun and charming. Above all, I figured you were just too attractive to be interested in me," Tien responded, nodding his head for emphasis as he waved a waiter over to get drink refill.

"Aww, don't say that! You're strong, smart and charming. I don't see why someone wouldn't be interested in you," she told him with a cute blush in her face. Then, her cheerful blue eyes became kind of sad. "Besides, I'm a girl with a personality disorder. I change personality whenever I sneeze. Who would like a girl like that?"

"Me, for a start—and any other straight guy with two brain cells!" Tien replied adamantly, reaching across the table to grab her hand. Looking into her sparkling eyes, he said the most heartfelt words of his life. "We all have issues—scars that mark our lives. Some are physical like mine, which are the main reason I figured you'd be disinterested. Others are emotional, like yours are surrounding your multiple personality disorder. These scars do not define us. Ultimately it's how we move on that determines how others see us. I should know I was raised by a murderer. If you can overlook my hidden scars and physical I can support you in anyway. And I will," he declared solemnly, lost in affection for her, not realizing he was squeezing her hand now.

Launch blush darkened when he squeezed her hand. Her heart was beating so fast—she thought it would explode! "Yeah, I guess you're right." How come that speech he did managed to thwart her insecurities? Either way, she knew he was right. "Thank you."

"No problem. Anything I can ever do let me know. Ah, here's the waiter with the drink refill," Tien redirected, feeling a tad embarrassed about his speech. _'Idiot! So much for playing it cool!'_

Launch smiled cheerfully. It was like she had forgotten about what they were talking about as soon as Tien changed topics. "Great!"

_'Outstanding,'_ Tien thought cheerily at the successful topic change.

* * *

"Why are we all here again?" Upa asked, confused. He'd been enjoying catching up with Goku, before being bombarded with his friends. He still wasn't sure why the all suddenly showed up. It was like they had planned to meet in the same place at the same time.

"'Cause we have a friend on a date, an' we all wanna know what happens," Goku told him. "No-one expected it, so we're all kinda shocked."

"Oh, I see. Won't he annoyed to see you all there watching and waiting though?" Upa asked, slightly more with the program.

Goku chuckled and shrugged. "Maybe."

"Kinda what makes it worth it," Yamcha added, laughing with Puar.

"Yeah!" Puar grinned.

"Hi guys!" Krillin yelled from up the street as he jogged down to meet them.

"Hi Krillin! Where's Oolong?" Yamcha shouted back as the small Z-Fighter caught up.

"Street back, teasing a journalist. He shape-changed and did his 'Spider-ham' gag, costume and all," Krillin laughed, albeit a bit out of breath.

"Oh man." Goku laughed. "He loves doin' that, doesn't he?"

Puar rolled his eyes. "He just likes to show off."

"What's 'Spider-ham'?" Upa asked innocently.

"It's when our shape-shifting pig friend morphs into a human with a pig tail, puts on a Spiderman costume and uses his powers to scale walls. Scares the locals to death," Krillin explained with a grin.

Just as they were talking about that, a certain shape-shifter ran towards them. "Guys! I screwed up! The press followed me!" Oolong shouted as he was chased by few people with video cameras and microphones.

"WHAT?!" the group shrieked.

"Oolong! You had one job!" Yamcha growled as he saw how the possible escape routes were blocked as press came out of all directions.

"If this interview is as bad as last time, I will be eating bacon in the morning!" Krilln warned sullenly.

"I'm not ready to be on TV," Upa squeaked as he tried to hide behind Goku.

"Oh, man. This sucks!" Goku groaned. He hated being the center of attention.

"Just smile and wave the fangirls my way," Krillin joked to ease tension.

Goku chuckled. "I hope it'd be that easy."

* * *

"Hey, what—aa… AAA…" _'Here we go!' _"—ATCHOO!" Launch's hair went from blue to blonde, and when she opened her eyes, they weren't blue but green. She saw herself sitting in a table with Tien, and after a little while of blinking in confusion, the memories of her other personality began to come back. And along them came the question she was about to ask before she sneezed. "What's going on? I hear noises outside."

"Hey, I don't know. Let's check it out," Tien suggested.

"Okay. Lead the way!"

Quickly, Tien paid for the food and the two rushed outside to see their friends being surrounded by a mass of reporters. "Oh, holy shit," Tien groaned as he realized what was happening. "Goku, explain!" he roared through the crowd as he shoved forwards with Launch following behind.

"Oolong screwed up," Goku muttered, glaring at the pig. "He was doin' his typical Spider-ham scene and somehow got the press to follow him."

Launch growled at the pig. _'Of course he'd screw up like that!' _"Oolong!"

"It's okay, Launch. He won't screw up again. Not after I'm done with him," Tien replied soothingly as he glared at the pig.

"I need pigness protection! Krillin, help me!" Oolong squeaked as press and Tien closed in.

"Shut up! Do this well and I may stop him from mounting your head on a wall!" Krillin snapped, his social anxiety kicking in.

"Mister Pig, we want you to answer some questions!" a man said as he neared Oolong, who hid behind Krillin.

"Oh my gosh!" A female reported gasped when seeing the people Oolong was with. "I know you. You're fighters that participated on the World Martial Arts Tournament!"

This statement made the press blink, before all getting excited at the idea of interviewing WMAT finalists. "She is right! Tell us, what is it like to have participated in such a famous tournament?"

"Tough we put our bodies on the line for the fans and at times accidents happen. Some of us were badly injured but with the support of the people we've carried on training, fought on and have tried to ignore the hype. We want to stick to our humble roots," Yamcha replied smoothly. He was a glory hound and had polished his interview technique.

"That's interesting," a reporter said. "So, how has this 'life outside of public's eye' treating you?"

"Well, high school is very different, but I like it. Lots of career info outside of combat," Chaiotzu answered instead of Yamcha. He knew Yamcha was trying to boost his already huge ego, which annoyed him.

"Yeah. There's lots of pretty girls too," Krillin added, Lazuli flashing through his mind.

Tien glanced at Launch and muttered, "Only one pretty girl, in my opinion." Launch didn't hear him though.

Goku, however, did hear what Tien said. "Yeah, I think so, too," he mumbled, thinking about Chi-Chi. Luckily no-one heard him either.

"Goku, make sure they don't question me," Upa begged quietly, still half hiding behind his old friend.

"Sure, Kid," Goku told him.

"So, Krillin mentioned you're surrounded by attractive women. Goku, as the Champion, you have many female admirers, and I would hazard fair few chaps, too. What they and the nation wish to know is; are you looking for someone?" an attractive reporter in her 30s asked, rather hopefully.

"Err, about that..." Goku really hoped he didn't have to answer that, but perhaps it would be better to break the fangirl's hearts instead of giving fake hope. _'I guess it's better to tell the truth.'_ "I actually am already interested in someone," he admitted, blushing slightly.

The media went into a frenzy at that as did a couple of Goku's friends. "You heard it here first! I, Robin Noall, have broken a world exclusive on Metro News 1! Goku, the World Champion, is dating and off the Market!" Robin shouted into the camera, sensing promotion as the rest of the crowd asked rapid questions and jostled to get better images.

"I never said I was officially dating…" he mumbled to himself. _'At least not yet, but I guess it's better to let them believe that I am.' _

"Goku, you old devil!" Oolong laughed as he patted his old friend on the back.

"We've no idea who it could!" Upa laughed in a mildly mocking fashion. Only half the town knew Goku had a thing for Chi-Chi.

"Yeah…" Goku glanced to the side as he was bombarded with questions. _'Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all…'_

"Guys, leave the man. He can't answer you all!" Tien barked at the reporters, his eyes flashing and aura slowly flickering. He'd sensed Goku's discomfort and was incredibly angry at the intrusion on his date. The reporters swiftly fell quiet.

"Excuse me, Tien…" a brave reporter began. "You don't look too happy. What have you been up to?"

"Well, I was happy, until you interrupted my day. As for what I was up to, I was trying to get laid," Tien replied casually.

Launch blushed, but her fiery spirit was still there. "Hell yeah! Thanks for screwin' our date up!"

A deathly silence fell upon the mass of reporters at this comment until finally the interviewer replied. "Well, that kinda honesty is why the public loves Tien. Still, it's a shame for fans that he's taken. He was, after all, the last single finalist," the interviewer finally declared, overcoming his shock.

"Hey, I'm single!" Krillin protested.

"Oh, yes. I, um, apologize."

"Yeah, well, I don't know about you guys, but Upa and I gotta go," Goku said. He wanted to end the interview as soon as he could. However, as soon as he said that, the reporters began to whine about them leaving too soon and about having so many questions that still haven't been answered. "I'm sorry, but we don't have all day. Listen, I promise I'll have another press conference when my relationship starts. How's that?"

All the interviewers began to nod eagerly and Goku sighed in relief. He could smell the articles and the TV talk shows and the fanfictions that would appear thanks to that, but it was better than having to physically deal with the press all day.

* * *

Chi-Chi was sitting in the couch of her home watching TV. She wasn't watching anything in particular, just zapping. There was nothing better she could do, anyway. There was one particular channel, however, that caught her eye. The reason? Well, because her crush and his friends happened to be there! _'Is that really Goku?' _Indeed it was, and the interviewer was asking him something. Chi-Chi suddenly had all her attention on the TV, even though she wasn't interested in it just a few seconds ago.

_"—surrounded by attractive women. Goku, as the Champion, you have many female admirers, and I would hazard fair few chaps, too. What they and the nation wish to know is; are you looking for someone?"_

Chi-Chi felt the world stop when she heard that question. She wanted to know that, too. And now she had the chance to be answered. When Goku opened his mouth to answer, her breath was caught in her throat.

_"Err, about that... I actually am already interested in someone."_

Her heart began to beat faster than it ever had before. _'Could he be referring to me?' _she wondered and blushed at the thought of it. She had already accepted the fact that she had a crush on him—her very first crush!—after spending the next days after their talk in the café thinking about it. Since it was the first time she ever experienced those feelings, she couldn't really compare. But she was definitely daydreaming about him and getting jealous over him, which had to be like some kind of signal. She didn't know if he actually felt the same, but she had some hope that maybe she was that girl he liked. Oh, it would definitely be great if she was the girl he was talking about!

She couldn't even pay attention to Robin Noall's claim after Goku gave his answer, or how the press began to bombard him with questions about the girl he liked. She didn't even notice Tien calming the reporter down and his casual claims of wanting to get laid with Launch. The only thing she cared about was that Goku liked a girl, and that maybe, that girl could be her.

After all, who else could it be? The two other girls Goku interacted with that wasn't his sister were Bulma and Launch, and they were both taken. That left her as the only girl remaining. _'No, wait. There's still Suno…' _She gritted her teeth. Was Suno the girl that Goku liked? After all, they did know each other from childhood. _'But he hasn't hanged out with her as much as he has with me. Besides, I don't think Suno knows about his heritage.' _But she didn't know for sure. Goku's friends knew about his heritage, so it wouldn't be that surprising if Suno knew, too. _'Even if she knows, the girl Goku agreed to train with was me. He seems to actually like me—maybe he even likes me more than a friend!'_

She couldn't help the little squeal that escaped her mouth. _'I'm probably the girl he is talking about, and if I'm not, well, then I will change his opinion!' _She was confident she would be able to. It was true that she didn't really have much experiences with boys, but that didn't mean she wasn't a fun person to be with. _'I'll train with him and amaze him by my progress. We'll get closer and maybe we even get into a relationship!' _

Chi-Chi was naïve when it came to love, but she wasn't foolish enough to believe it would be that easy. She would work hard to be the girl Goku was interested in—whether she was already or not. She would do her best to be the perfect girl for him, and she would become strong enough to be a worthy girlfriend of a Saiyan like him. Perhaps she was getting too ahead of herself, but she was already seventeen, and she really wanted to have a boyfriend—and that boyfriend being Goku just made everything perfect.

Of course that she wouldn't give herself away and act like a total lovesick fool though. She would try her best to keep being herself, even when she had all those feelings around him. She would be friends with him, and then—if everything worked out—they would become something more. And no girl—not even Suno—would prevent her from completing her new objective.

* * *

**Well, that was certainly an eventful way to return! You guys wanted more Goku and Chi-Chi drama, well we delivered! Poor Suno is totally oblivious to what's about to happen! We hope you enjoyed the Tien and Launch date; I know it got a bit too deep at one point for what's so far been a fun fic but well you can blame me! I was somewhat... merry... Okay, I was drunk! XD And as Marorin will testify I have moments of brilliance when in such a state! XD (She encourages it!) **

**Anyway, how awesome and dashing a rogue is Bardock?! If I have my way he'll feature even more! Bonus points to anyone who gets the Spider-Ham reference! Oh, and I hope you guys loved the interview as much as we did! It was Marorin's idea and we think it went well, we hope you do too! She was inspired by watching old Nirvana interviews.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! We won't reply to them this time, mainly because we'd take even longer in updating and we've made you all wait enough. We still read them all, and we appreciate every single one of them! **

**Fair warning, there will be some more Vegeta and Bulma stuff so if you don't like it we apologize but its plot essential and Goku and Chi-Chi is still our main priority! Well guys that's pretty much it! If you have any questions or recommendations (reasonable of course) please review or PM and let us know!**

**Until next time!**


	7. Learn To Fly

**Hi, guys! It's your favourite of the dynamic duo, Gotrix here! **

**It's been a long time again but things will speed up when summer (Marorin: Or winter, for the people that live in the southern hemisphere like me XD) arrives! As usual we own nothing, if we did I would be on a yacht right now and Marorin would be properly stalking Ryan Reynolds! **

**(Marorin: Hey! Shut up, you asshole. You'd probably do more stalking that I'd ever do! XD Can't deny the guy's hot AF though… :P)**

**Enjoy guys!**

* * *

_'Okay. Do I go in early and look desperate, or late like a badass?'_ Krillin asked himself nervously as he paced by the corner of the coffee shop he was meeting Lazuli at.

"Hey, Krillin," Lazuli greeted coolly as she walked towards the bald teenager.

_'She actually came!'_ Krillin thought with relief. "Hi, Lazuli. You look great today," he beamed.

Lazuli smiled. "Thank you."

"So, shall we head in?" Krillin asked politely.

"Yes."

"Awesome," Krillin replied. He then briskly walked to the entrance and held the door open for Lazuli.

"You surely are a gentleman, aren't you?" Lazuli asked, but she still had a smile on her pretty face.

"Thank you! Well, I know its old fashioned, but my guardian is terrible with women so I do the polar opposite of him," Krillin admitted sheepishly, returning the smile.

Lazuli chuckled. "Well, I must admit you're doing a great job."

"Thank you! Hopefully I'll be able to carry on the good work," Krillin laughed as he walked to a table and pulled a chair out for Lazuli.

Lazuli smiled. "I'm pretty sure you will."

"I'll certainly try. So, um, shall I go order?" Krillin asked cheerfully.

"Yes," Lazuli said.

"Okay. So, what would you like?" Krillin enquired.

Lazuli shrugged. "I wouldn't mind sharing something, maybe a cake."

"Sure thing! Victoria sponge it is," Krillin chirped as he went to order.

After getting their Victoria sponge, Krillin and Lazuli continued to talk and get to know each other. "So, Lazuli, what Biology topics are you best at?" Krillin asked after a while, looking to draw up a study plan. Lazuli did tell him that she could tutor him in Biology.

"Human anatomy," Lazuli replied honestly. She was good at it, because she had seen the Doctor's notes and his twisted experiments on people. She hated to think about it, but something about Krillin made her be at ease. "You?"

"Probably life cycles and genetics. I suck at Biochemistry though," Krillin replied with a sheepish smile. He was glad he resisted the urge to ask for a practical demonstration of Lazuli's human anatomy expertise.

"I'm not the best at Biochemistry, but I can understand it at least," Lazuli replied.

"That's good. Will need a bit of help with that, and human anatomy, too," Krillin admitted.

"That's okay." Lazuli smiled. "I can help."

"Outstanding! So, anything you're not good at?" Krillin asked.

"Anything related to plants," Lazuli said. "I just can't get that information into my head."

"Well, it's a good thing when I was raised by monks they made me tend to gardens—got interested in plants. I can definitely help," Krillin replied, his confidence returning.

Lazuli smiled. "Thanks."

"It's my pleasure. Y'know, this has been fun. Do you want to meet again soon?" Krillin asked nervously, his confidence bolstered by Lazuli's happiness.

"Yes, sure."

"Okay! This time, next week at MaClarens—the Irish restaurant/pub?" Krillin asked, hoping the atmosphere and relaxed energy of the place would help him properly ask her out.

Lazuli nodded. "Okay."

"Sweet! Well, I need to start going. Shall I walk you home?" Krillin said as he rose to leave.

Lazuli didn't need anyone to protect her, but she was willing to have company. She had to admit she actually enjoyed being around Krillin. "If you don't mind."

"Of course not! I really enjoy your company," Krillin smiled as he held open the door for her.

"Great. I enjoy your company, too," Lazuli admitted as she walked out of the café.

With a smile and swagger, Krillin walked home with Lazuli. _'I am so in!'_ he thought jubilantly.

* * *

Goku sat under a tree as he waited for Chi-Chi to show up to begin her flying lessons. He still wasn't sure how he ended up being her new 'flying tutor', but he wouldn't have it any other way. He wanted to be with her, and training her would give him a shot with her. As he watched the clouds pass by in the sky, he began thinking about the conversation he and Tien had the day before.

_"Yo, Tien!" Goku called as he followed the taller man. They had just managed to get away from the press, and after hanging around for a little, they decided to part ways. Usually, Goku would've stayed with Upa, or go with Krillin and Yamcha, but he had something to talk to Tien about._

_"What's up, Goku?" Tien asked, surprised. Normally, Goku hung around Krillin and Yamcha. They'd still not quite got over the former rivals thing and didn't really spend time alone. So the fact he singled him out was weird._

_"I gotta talk to you 'bout somethin'," Goku replied, putting his hands in his pockets._

_"Okay. How can I help? …It's about a girl, isn't it?" Tien realized, a small grin forming as he raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms._

_Goku was surprised. "Yeah. Yeah, it is. How'd you know?"_

_"Well, my first clue was the fact you admitted you were interested in someone on international TV. You wouldn't go to Krillin for romantic advice, he's too inexperienced. Yamcha's a dick, and Chaiotzu is never around, so made sense you'd come to me. Then, I wondered who it could be—figured it was a girl as despite my suspicions of how close you were with Krillin and how long you spend shirtless and alone with him, he's interested in that blonde girl. So, yeah, that's how I know," Tien replied with a chuckle at Goku's expression._

_Goku was amazed at Tien's deduction, but he frowned when he heard the last part. "Why the hell does everyone assume Krillin and I are more than just friends? Have you been readin' way too much Yaoi that you've got those ideas in your head?"_

_"Goku, that's disgusting! No, it's just, well, neither one of you has had a girl around you. People assume things. I didn't even know there was Yaoi stuff about you and Krillin! I am, however, aware of the vast range of Launch and Bulma fanfiction..." he accidentally admitted as he replied. When he realized what he said, he clamped a hand to his mouth before issuing his sternest glare. "You… heard… _nothing_," he growled._

_Goku stared at Tien for a few seconds before bursting into laughter._

_"I can take my advice elsewhere," Tien warned. He didn't mean it, but he hoped it'd calm Goku down._

_"Okay, okay! I'll stop." But, even as he tried not to laugh, a few chuckles and snickers still escaped him. "At least I'll try," he said, trying to stop himself from losing it again._

_"Right. So, which one; Suno or Chi-Chi?" Tien asked with a sigh._

_"Chi-Chi."_

_"I thought so. Still, I had to check. Suno is attractive and you've known each other a while. So, what do you want to know?" Tien said with an encouraging nod._

_"Well, what if I told ya that tomorrow I'm s'pposed to teach her how t' fly?" Goku questioned, more seriously now._

_"I think she's interested in you. Best thing you can do is teach her as you would anyone, but be extra patient and encouraging. Suggest lunch after a training session or wait until after a breakthrough and make a move then. Look for signs she's flirting first though," Tien advised sagely._

_Goku nodded, listening to what Tien told him. "Okay." He smiled. "Y'know, I never thought you'd be a girl-expert, man. D'you have a playboy past we don't know about?" he joked._

_"I used to have to seduce a lot of women, yeah," Tien laughed, rubbing the back of his neck._

_Goku raised an eyebrow. "You _had_ to?"_

_"Well, I say had to... Shen had a lot of female clients and well... he needed to keep them happy, so sometimes he'd suggest to me to make them very happy..." Tien explained, going bright red._

_"Oh, I see..." Goku could tell that it was a very awkward topic for Tien, so he tried to lighten the mood. "Well, at least your 'knowledge' is helping you now with Launch!"_

_"Oh it so is! Man, that girl is amazing... I need to keep hold of her," Tien said, brightening up. "I need to tap that ass first though," he added with an evil grin._

_Goku laughed. "Careful, Tien," he smirked. "Somehow I think that it ain't gonna be that easy."_

Goku sighed as he rubbed his hands nervously. Yes, he was nervous; yes, he was trying to impress; and no, he wouldn't admit it out loud. But, yeah, he was wearing his Gi—his _freshly recently ironed_ Gi, because he really was trying to impress—and he'd made sure to look as presentable as possible—washed his hair, shaved, all was good. And as he sat back he wondered—what the hell was up with him? Why was he acting this way?

_'Must be somethin' girls have—like a power or somethin' they have over a dude who likes 'em,' _he decided. _'Well, whatever—better keep in mind Tien's advice; patient and encouraging.'_

That's when Chi-Chi arrived. She was wearing a blue and pink Gi, and she looked _good _in it. Her hair was held back in ponytail, and she looked pretty confident.

Which wasn't true at all because even though she was working on keeping a confident façade, she was nervous as hell inside. _'Calm down, Chi-Chi,' _she told herself as she took a deep breath. _'You don't want him to notice you're actually nervous about this. Be cool!' _

Goku sensed her coming, which made him smile like an idiot, but it was when he saw her that his nerves suddenly transformed into excitement. "Hey, Chi!" he greeted cheerfully, jumping to his feet. "How are you? You excited? Weather's great for a flying lesson today. That's good!"

"Um," Chi-Chi blinked and then smiled. "Hi, Goku. I'm good. Yeah, I'm a bit excited. The weather thing's good I guess."

"Yeah, it is!" Goku grinned, then he realized he had been rambling. _'Well, shit.' _"I'm just talkin' too much, ain't I? Sorry, it's—it's the first class I've ever given everyone," he explained, hoping she'd buy it.

"Well," Chi-Chi smiled at him. "I'm honored of being your first student."

Goku beamed. "That's cool! Shall we begin?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Okay, then. Let's do this." Goku wondered where to start. "Okay, I explained Ki to you before. Have you tried to use it before now since I mentioned it?"

"I tried," she told him. "But, uh, I couldn't control it..." she added grumpily, blushing in embarrassment.

"Okay, as in you couldn't use it at all or it felt like you couldn't get it to do anything and just flow?" Goku further questioned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well... I'd like to think I felt it, but I... I'm not completely sure," she said shyly. "I think I felt something, but that could just be me imagining things."

"No, I doubt that. You've pretty in-tune with you Ki naturally. Your basic reserve is quite a bit higher than the normal person's. I mean, it's not like Krillin's or Yamcha's before they properly tapped in, but it's impressive. You found the reserve, just got to bring it out. Having a goal will help—close your eyes and focus on wanting to do something or on something you want that brings out emotion," Goku instructed, pleased that there was at least some starting point.

"Okay," Chi-Chi nodded determinately. She already had something in mind._ 'I want to impress Goku. I want him to be interested in me. This is my chance. I've got to do it!'_

_'Well, I felt a small spike—it must be working! Man, I rock at being a teacher—should help those less powerful... maybe Yamcha will be next!'_ Goku thought excitedly, beaming at the progress as his mind wandered as it often did to improved sparring sessions.

"Is it working?" Chi-Chi asked, not really feeling anything different. _'Am I doing it right? What if I'm screwing up?' _She could see his grin, and that kind of reassured her she was doing okay, but she was worried as she didn't really feel any changes. She didn't know how it was supposed to feel.

_"It feels warm. Kinda like when you're totally rested but even better. Even if you've very little Ki when you use it you feel unstoppable—free. What do you feel right now? Something is happening. I sensed it, focus more,"_ Goku messaged mentally laughing at her confused and slightly panicked expression when she realized.

_'Did he... just talk in my head?'_ He definitely did so, judging by the grin in his face. But, still, that was so weird! _'Doesn't matter—I can ask later. Can't lose focus!'_

"I'm too hot—going over to the tree a sec. I'll be monitoring you from there. Just remember to relax," Goku explained as he walked off to the shade, stripping off the top of his Gi as he did.

Oh, God damn him. That's so easy for him to say. How could she focus now? When she had the image of his built, lean, naked torso with those strong arms and those abs and—

Chi-Chi tore her gaze away from him, cheeks burning, as she tried to focus in her Ki and definitely not focus on him.

_'I swear to Kami, if she manages to fly today, I will let her do whatever she wants to me and a can of whipped cream. It'd be proof I could start a training center and prove Dad wrong. Shit... did she hear that? Okay, she's not looking this way; she can't have. Just play it cool, Goku—stretch and look relaxed,'_ Goku panicked as he had a literal meltdown, stretching to compensate for his sudden tension.

_'Focus, focus. Don't lose your focus. Don't lose it. Even though there's the hottest guy ever standing shirtless right there and—NO! Focus! Focus and you'll impress him! Maybe you'll get to see him shirtless even more times if you do so!' _

And that was motivational enough for Chi-Chi, because even though she was a bit of a prude, seeing a shirtless Goku was something she couldn't refuse to.

"I can feel it! Bit more and you'll be there! We'll find a fun way to cool down after if you do," Goku called out in encouragement.

Chi-Chi blushed. _'Does he mean what I think he means? No. I doubt it.'_ She blushed more. _'Damn it, Chi-Chi! Don't lose focus. Concentrate!'_

_"I meant what you thought I did,"_ Goku chuckled to himself. Then horror dawned on his face as he realized she could have heard him. _"Damn it, Chaiotzu! You taught me to project not to keep them in,"_ he cringed, trying to concentrate so he could keep his thoughts to himself—literally—while hoping she didn't hear.

Unfortunately for Goku, Chi-Chi actually heard him that time. _'So I was right!'_ She was blushing so much! And she felt that more determined. _'Come on, Chi-Chi! You can't fail now!'_ she thought, focusing even more and somewhere in the back of her mind she made a mental note to thank Chiaotzu. She managed to get a little aura around her thanks to the fact she'd focused enough to bring out her Ki.

"Bravo! Now just don't push it too much or you'll... _that_!" Goku shouted in praise as he saw her aura spring to life, flare and then fade out as Chi-Chi started to drop. Speeding over, Goku put an arm around her and supported her.

Chi-Chi didn't think it was possible for her to blush more, but apparently it was. His face was so close to hers, and his athletic, hunky body was pressed against hers. Shit. This was probably the closest a guy had ever gotten to her—ever! And her stomach was invaded with some damn butterflies as she swallowed her nerves. "Uh… t-thank you," she said softly.

"No problem. What else are handsome teachers for?" Goku smirked as he held her tighter, lifting her to her feet again. "That might be enough for the day though. Flying is easy after this, anyway."

"Be eye-candy?" Chi-Chi smirked back, despite her blush. "You sure, though? I mean, I don't even know where to start..."

"Well, that, too," Goku laughed, sounding disturbingly too like his father for his liking. "You just need to focus on keeping the power up and then forcing it down. It will naturally want to flow out, so directing it the only tricky bit," Goku assured her with a comforting smile as he looked down at her, still holding her closely.

"And since I'm not experienced," Chi-Chi said, wanting to spend more time with him, "then you could help me, right?" _'Please say yes.'_

"Yes, of course I will," Goku replied instantly.

Chi-Chi's smile made him smile. "Great!" she cheered.

* * *

Things had been pretty peaceful in school. Goku and Vegeta actually stayed out of each other's way and they didn't cause a scene. They basically just made an effort to ignore each other. However, Vegeta definitely did not make an effort to ignore Bulma. He still found her attractive as hell and he didn't shy away from staring at her. Everyone could tell he was checking Bulma out constantly, much to Yamcha's annoyance. It was midweek by the time Yamcha decided to say something about it during lunch.

"For the hundredth time, he is the same as any other guy who stares at me! It's not new! Just for once let's eat in peace, you dumbass," Bulma snapped as she glared at Yamcha over her salad. It had been the third time that day he'd mentioned how Vegeta had seemed a bit too interested around her and she was getting concerned.

"And I'm supposed to just be _okay_ with that?! Besides, it is new and it's not the same as any other guy! He's as strong as Goku, he's actually stronger than Tien, and royalty to boot. This guy is near enough the definition of a threat, in every fricking way!" Yamcha retorted with a hint of jealousy in his voice. The fact he'd become even more irrelevant was not lost on him.

"You are so paranoid it's ridiculous and now you're causing a scene!" Bulma half shouted so that all their friends turned slightly to look.

"Oh, but it's different, isn't it, whenever a girl so much as _glances_ at me. Then it's okay to scream and shout in public, make accusations and threats and cause a _real_ public scene, with media fucking involvement!" Yamcha shouted back, it was harsh but true.

"Well, it's a good job it very rarely happens then. Y'know, because no other woman than me would take an eternal runner up!" Bulma laughed, taunting him into escalating and looking like the bad guy. _'If I manage that, I can deflect stuff away from the Vegeta thing,'_ she thought desperately.

"Are they always like this?" Chi-Chi whispered to Goku.

"Yeah," he sighed. "You get used to it."

"It's best you leave me alone right now, Bulma," Yamcha replied quietly, picking up his tray and moving away. He didn't look back but he did notice Vegeta smirking as he walked by and let out his aura on reflex, rumbling the canteen as he kicked the doors open.

"And this is supposed to be okay?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I don't think it's okay, but it's what happens," Goku shrugged. "They'll figure it out. They always do—kinda…"

"Kinda?" Chi-Chi's eyebrows rose.

"I wouldn't even try to figure 'em out if I were you," Launch commented, looking at Bulma and narrowing her green eyes. If she had been in her blue-haired form, she might've missed it, but that wasn't the case. She could tell something was up with Bulma. _'I just have to figure out what.'_

* * *

"Are you guys sure Bulma and Yamcha won't get upset that we decided to hang out without them?" Chi-Chi questioned.

It was Friday, so the gang decided to go catch a movie. However, since Bulma and Yamcha were still fighting, they figured it'd be better if neither of them were invited so that they could save themselves the headache.

"Who cares? They've been nothing but a pain in our collective asses all week," Tien replied before Goku could.

"Besides, this will give them time to think," Launch said enthusiastically. She was in her blue-haired form, which meant she had a more positive approach to the subject than she would've had if she had been in her blonde form. "Maybe they'll make up!"

"Chances of that are about as high as Krillin getting laid," Chiaotzu chuckled as he weaved sideways to avoid Krillin's halfhearted punch in the ribs.

"Hey, who knows? Miracles can happen," Goku laughed.

"I hate all of you," Krillin groaned as he sulked along.

"Aw, Krill. You know we're joking. Hey, you might actually kick it with that Lazuli chick!" Goku grinned, nudging Krillin playfully.

"Let's hope. Also, guys; as Launch has mentioned, it I will have you know two things. One: I have had a very successful time at the moment in the female department. Two: Accidents happens when training with Kienzans," Krillin informed darkly, smirking as he did.

"Kienzans?" Chi-Chi asked, not aware of Krillin's attack.

"Discs of Ki that cut through anyone—no matter their power. It's why we always take Krillin as a very serious threat in a fight," Tien explained with grudging respect.

"Oh, that's cool," she smiled.

"Yep, so remember: I could still kill you all in your sleep thanks to stealth mode and the Kienzan," Krillin chirped, glaring at Chiaotzu.

"Better watch out, Chiaotzu!" Goku chuckled.

"Tien, we need a security alarm," Chiaotzu squeaked.

"We can sense Ki, you dumbass, and even if hegoes stealth mode, you're bloody psychic. You'd hear his thoughts about fucking Lazuli from two towns away," Tien sighed. It was tough at times being the only serious one.

"Geez, Tien, lighten up!" Goku chuckled. "Don't be so damn serious all the time."

"I give up. Let's just watch the movie," Tien grumbled, rolling all three of his eyes.

"_DEADPOOL_!" Goku and Krillin screamed together, grinning and bumping fists.

"I'd hate to be Deadpool. I could never kill myself to escape you idiots," Tien grunted as he stalked along.

"But we are amazing friends!" Goku whined, grinning and nudging Tien playfully.

Launch giggled. "Poor Tien," she cooed.

"You'll do, I guess," Tien laughed as he nudged Goku back and flashed a wolfish smile at Launch.

"Let's just go in—movie will start soon. _Deadpool_!" Krillin yelled, urging them on.

"_Deadpool_!" Goku chorused, and the whole group hurried to get to the movie on time.

* * *

"I'm in love, forget Lazuli," Krillin beamed as he staggered out of the cinema into daylight.

"Best movie ever, hands down," Goku agreed, grinning widely.

"Best movie ever, indeed. He killed people with an efficiency I can only dream of. Three men, one bullet—beautiful," Tien agreed in awe and reverence.

"Plus, Vanessa was _so hot_," Chiaotzu added. This received vigorous head nodding from the other guys and a general murmur of agreement.

"They mixed action with humor and love. That's amazing!" Launch exclaimed, smiling widely.

"It really is," Chi-Chi agreed. "And Ryan Reynolds is so handsome!"

"He is!" Launch squealed.

"Too true what Launch said; best combination ever. Best superhero movie ever. Also, you're far more beautiful than Morena Baccarin, Launch," Tien complimented quickly to the blue-haired girl, worried he may have entered a minefield. He might've if she'd been in her blonde form.

"Aw, thanks," Launch blushed as she smiled widely.

Chaiotzu had sent a metal image of the Admiral Ackbar meme the minute Tien agreed with the other guys about Vanessa. _'That was a close save. Thanks, buddy,'_ Tien sent back telepathically. He also made a mental note to buy him a beer.

"So, moving on from this romantic mood we don't need... I'm gonna have _X Gon' Give It To Ya_ stuck in my head for days," Goku stated.

"Make that weeks. It's so catchy!" Chi-Chi agreed.

"Add the _Deadpool Rap_ too!" Krillin shouted.

"I'm sending _Careless Whisper_ mentally to you and Lazuli every time I see you two together," Chaiotzu stated calmly to Krillin before laughing his ass off evilly.

"You wouldn't..." Krillin started before remembering who he was dealing with. "You evil bastard. Deadpool and Ryan Reynolds would be proud," he finished, resigned to his fate.

"They really would be," Goku laughed. "Or he. I mean, to this point Ryan Reynolds is Deadpool. They've become the same person."

"They have become one. And it is glorious," Tien beamed. He usually hated other celebrities but he was now inviting Ryan to lunch.

"Let's take a picture, guys!" Launch exclaimed. The others agreed and they all posed in front of a _Deadpool_ poster, grinning at the camera. "Perfect!" she grinned. "This is going to Spacebook!"

"Awesome," Goku smiled.

"_Best movie ever with best friends ever! #friendship #deadpool #bestmovie._ There we go!" Launch grinned.

"No, no. Wait a sec. Lemme add something." Tien smirked as he typed. "_#fuckthescarredbandit #breakaleg._ Now it's good."

Goku snorted and laughed. "Niiiice."

"Yamcha's gonna kill you," Krillin chuckled while Tien gave a shrug. "Or at least he'll try."

"You do guys think he and Bulma made up?" Chi-Chi asked.

"No idea. Who cares? Hey, so back to _Deadpool_…" Goku started and the group walked to get some food while having a conversation about the movie.

* * *

Chi-Chi got home with a wide smile on her face. For the first time—_ever_—she actually spent a Friday with friends—_real_ friends; people she could _actually _be herself with—and had a lot of fun. Yeah, so maybe they weren't the most _normal _of people—with all the aliens and stuff going on—but she liked them.

And unlike with the other people at school, she didn't hide from them. She wasn't quiet. She wasn't shy. She was just… herself. It was like that mental barrier she figured she had disappeared when she was around them. She was open around them and so were they. They shared stuff with her, included her. They were genuine. It was so weird to think they'd known each other for some few days; because it felt like years to her already.

It seemed she had finally found people she was compatible with.

And she'd also finally found a boy she actually _liked_.

So, maybe she wasn't normal. Maybe she was special. Like her new friends. She was part of their world now. Their weird, absolutely not normal world. And that was okay.

She was happy.

Chi-Chi had very pleasant dreams that night.

* * *

"Ugh! You can be _so_ annoying sometimes!" Bulma glared at her boyfriend in annoyance.

"And you can be such a _bitch_. Can we just pick a fucking movie to watch?!" Yamcha shot back as he scrolled through movie reviews and checked Spacebook.

"Give me a reason for me to actually want to watch a movie with you right now!" Bulma said angrily.

"Because those fuckers we call friends just saw _Deadpool_ without us!" Yamcha smirked back, both furious but glad to be winning the row.

"They did what?!" Despite being angry at Yamcha, Bulma ran to his side to look at his phone. She narrowed her eyes when seeing the picture Launch had uploaded. "Those bastards! We were supposed to watch it together!"

"What the fuck... _#fuckthescarredbandit #breakaleg_. I'll fucking kill Tien!" Yamcha bellowed as he looked ore in depth. He shut the phone, slumping in his seat.

"Well, our friends suck," Bulma pouted as she slumped into her seat as well.

"They do suck. So, how about I forget about being jealous, get over it, and we can focus on more important things?" Yamcha proposed seriously.

_'Of course he still won't talk about problems.'_ However, Bulma was intrigued on what he was saying, and she raised an eyebrow at him. "And what would these... more important things be?"

"First, getting back at our prick friends—especially that asshole Tien. Secondly, I will admit I should have trusted you and won't be so pushy again so we can try to make this work. And third and finally, we have sex in every room of this house today," Yamcha replied with a bit of a cocky grin and hopeful look.

Bulma grinned. "I must say; I agree with all of this." She smirked. "Let's see what you got, babe."

"Straight to business? Okay, boss," Yamcha smirked as he walked forward, his left arm around Bulma, as he leaned in eagerly and kissed her. His right hand roaming her body as it pulsed Ki, sending shockwaves into her that made her deepen the kiss.

* * *

**I know you guys were all worried we'd left for good but we love this project and will not stop until its run its course! This chapter was pretty long and action packed, Marorin can take the credit for Spacebook (Marorin: I totally got it from TFS so credit goes to them xD), my plans were a bit... extreme. So as usual you can thank Marorin for keeping me grounded and the quality high. (Marorin: 'Cause I'm the one who puts this all together. :P)**

**Hope you all appreciated the increased emphasis on Goku and Chi-Chi, you asked, we listened! **

**Thanks for all the reviews and we hope you'll look forward to the next action packed installment!**


End file.
